A Small Package
by sunkissedchris
Summary: Evelyn Curtis has to face more than the average nine year old does: Her parents just died, there’s this mean Soc who tried to hurt her family, and she's not sure how to deal with that. What's a small kid to do growing up on the East Side?
1. Introduction

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

Evelyn Curtis is a handful for her older brothers. She's got to face a lot more than most nine year olds do: Her parents just died, Darry won't let her use the toilet as a pool for her dolly, and there's this mean Soc who tried to hurt her Pony and Johnnycakes…This is her story.

Yes, I know, another sister fic, but I think this one has an interesting twist. This will take place before the book and through it's events.

(PPOV)

* * *

I groaned as I heard multiple pots and pans come crashing down in the kitchen. Soda laughed as he tugged his pants on, "I guess Lyn is awake huh, Pone?" Soda grinned as I stared at him bleary eyed.

"She's up too early," I grumbled as I heard Darry telling her to clean up the mess she made.

A squealing cackle blurted from her, "Noooo, I need that for the game I'm playing. It's the castle, Darry! You can't ruin it," she all but hissed at him.

"Shut the heck up!" I yelled.

"Don't yell at your sister," Darry scolded. Blah, blah, I don't care if she's only nine, she's freaking annoying. "It's time for you to get up and get ready anyway."

"It's a Saturday, I should be able to sleep until noon, but no I'm up at," I glance toward the clock on the desk, "seven thirty," I said the time as if it were something dirty.

Soda started laughing, Darry peaked in grinning, "Seven thirty, oh my, you poor thing. What time did you get off to bed?"

"Um…," I hesitated.

Darry snorted, "That's what I thought. I'm guessing you forgot that you need to watch Evelyn today?"

I did forget. Evelyn, Lyn for short, was named by our Mother. She had finally got her chance to name one of us. My parents had an agreement that my Dad named boys and my Mom named the girls. Well, three boys later, my Mom finally got her chance.

Lyn is small and looks sweeter than honey, but she's really a fire breathing demon on the inside. God forbid something doesn't go her way, to her that's a sign of the apocalypse. Not to mention, she can be a bit dramatic. I don't mean that in a negative way, she's just dramatic to get a laugh from you, but sometimes it's just annoying.

I sighed, closing my eyes. I heard the door creak and a small giggle. Evelyn got on the bed slowly, trying to sneak up on me. I kept my eyes closed and fought a smile; I'll let her have her fun. I could feel her edge towards me, then she was leaning right over me. Her hair brushed my face.

I grinned, grabbed her middle and gently pinned her against the mattress. She squealed loudly, laughing as I started tickling her. She kicked her feet, "No, no, no m-more!" She choked out. I smiled down at her.

"Do you really think you can sneak up on me?" I scoffed teasingly.

"I'll get you one day, if it is the last thing I do," she prophesized. I shook my head no at her. She narrowed her hazel eyes at me, they were a mix between green, brown, with gold flecks. Her blond hair is lighter than Soda's, the color of sunlight when it peaks through the clouds on an overcast day.

We were going to have such a problem when she decides she wants to date. Ugh, the thought terrifies me.

"Come on, baby. It's time to get some breakfast."

She whispered to me, "Before Darry as an assanism."

I laughed hard enough to bring tears to my eyes, "You mean aneurysm, doll."

She frowned at me, "That's what I said."

Lyn dealt with losing Mom and Dad surprisingly well. Of course, there has been many nights spent calming tantrums as she called for Mama and Dada. I think that hurt almost worse than losing my parents. She only knew them for nine years; at least she won't forget them.

I tossed her in the air as I walked to the kitchen, she loves when you do that. I grunted, "You're getting big," I told her.

She nodded, her eyes completely serious, "I'm a big girl, Pony," she smiled. She had a couple teeth missing in the front, one on top, the other on the bottom.

"When are you going to grow those teeth back in?" I asked her.

"When I get around to it," she answered smartly.

Darry shook his head, slightly amused. Two-Bit laughed out, "I think we're rubbing off on her. Don't you think?"

"Unfortunately, I know we are," Darry grumbled, unhappy.

I grimaced; he was referring to some of the less than appropriate words she's been picking up on lately. I guess that's the down side of a nine year old growing up with her older brothers and their friends. Darry almost beat Two-Bit's head in when she admitted she learned the word shit from Two-Bit. She'd been playing with a doll and couldn't get its clothing on right and cussed out.

Man Darry was so mad! I thought he was mad that time I got drunk but oh boy when he heard Evelyn cussing…I'm surprised Two-Bit is still alive and coming over to our house.

And, of course she found it funny when Darry got so mad. He would never yell at her, because it really isn't her fault. He did, however, tell her sternly that she couldn't repeat those words. But, whenever she finds a new word, like the one day is was bastard, she likes to repeat it.

You know that game when you repeat whatever the other person says? Yeah, well she likes that game and tends to play it at the worse times, like when Dally came in swearing about his girl cheating on him.

"Pone, can you not walk and throw her at the same time," Darry sighed.

"I won't drop her." Darry shook his head in irritation at me. Obviously, I overstepped it; I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Throw me again!" Lyn demanded.

"Nope," I refused setting her into a chair. Her feet dangled over the edge of the seat. Just recently had she gotten tall enough that we didn't have to boost her up using phonebooks or towels. She was very proud of herself that first time she didn't use anything. We had a funeral for the phonebook she had been using for two years.

She was a bit small for her age. She's only three feet, ten inches tall and weighs around fifty five pounds. The social worker who comes here is always asking if we have enough food and I think that's a worry because Evelyn is on the smaller side. But, then again, that isn't really abnormal on this side of the tracks.

The funny thing is, even the social worker learned not to refer to her small size. It bothers Lyn, for some weird reason, that's she's the smallest out of all of us. We try to point out that there is at least five years younger than everyone, that's why she's smaller, plus she's a girl, but she still doesn't like it.

She even punched Steve in the nuts when he called her small fry, it was pretty funny.

Yeah, Steve, you were doubled up because of a nine year old. That's my sister, though.

Lyn is on the crazy side. We all have problems trying to control her, she just doesn't stop. But one thing for sure is, no matter how much I complain I would never want her to be any other way. My little sister is special in a whole lot of ways.

For one, she's the only nine year old I ever heard of who can say they saved a life.

* * *

Is anyone else having problems uploading documents? Because I had to copy and paste this into an old document I had already uploaded...

Should I continue? Review


	2. Movie House Blues

*I don't own _The Outsiders, _Mrs. Hinton does. So, please don't sue me.

People didn't like the name Dragonfly. Honestly, I didn't do it because it was cute; I just like the meaning behind dragonflies. Anyway, people didn't like it and I'm writing this for the readers, so I changed it to Evelyn. Hopefully, you all like that better. It was a common name in the 1950's and 60's…

(PPOV) (Two months before the first chapter)

* * *

I can't believe Darry was making me bring Evelyn to the movies with Dallas and Johnny. Neither of them cared that she was tagging along. I did mind. How is it, that I always get stuck watching after her? I'm not her guardian. I don't mind watching her when Darry and Soda work. I don't want to sound like a whining Soc-y brat, but Soda never watches her when he's off.

Nope, Soda gets to go out on dates with Sandy. It's great that he loves her and he's happy, and I understand he's sixteen, going on seventeen, and doesn't want to watch after his little sister. I really get that, because I feel the same way.

But, that doesn't matter, I always lose. Why does it seem lately that I just get shoved aside and I'm expected to do all this shit. Want to know what I spent the last two hours doing before heading out? Well, besides watching Evelyn while my brothers worked (nothing unusual there), I cleaned Lyn's room.

Want to know why I had to clean my perfectly capable sister's room? Because Darry told me to have it clean or else I wasn't going out tonight. She is nine years old, she doesn't have chores like the three of us, therefore she can be responsible for keeping her own room clean. But no, I got stuck cleaning that pigsty.

I never want to see another doll again. I don't like cleaning up my sister's dirty clothing that she knows belongs in the hamper. Does she get in trouble? No she doesn't because of "The Face," as I like to call it. Nobody can resist it. My sister's secret weapon, and I'll admit it, even I have fallen victim to its-its _cuteness._

My Dad was a sucker for it. Somehow, Mom had been able to say no, probably because she knew no one else would be able to. Darry can't even look at "The Face," without breaking down. Forget Soda, he's a goner the minute she pouts; even the gang can't resist it. Once in a while Dally can, but it's rare that Lyn would ever ask him for something anyway.

Where are your balls men? Why are we a nine year old girl's victims? It's wrong, unnatural; a brother should be able to say no to his sister. An older brother, by five years, should be able to boss his sister around, but no. I was going to just stay home with her tonight, but she pulled out "The Face" and I cracked. Now here she is beside me, holding my hand, as the two of us, plus Dallas and Johnny, head off to the movie house.

God help me. I haven't had a girlfriend yet, I can't be putty the minute my sister pouts and makes her eyes water a little. Ugh, those hazel eyes widen and water, her lower lip pouts out and quivers…YOU CAN'T LOOK AT IT WITHOUT SOFTENING YOU.

Now I'm stuck with my little sister at the movies, holding her hand. It's like I'm a Dad at the age of fourteen. When am I going to have some fun? I feel bad that Darry has to work all the time, so I don't mind babysitting when he works. I feel downright horrible that he gave so much up for Soda, me, and Lyn. I feel bad that Soda dropped out and works full time, but that was his choice. He can help by watching Lyn on Friday nights.

I watch her every day after school and Saturdays. Meaning, the only day I get off is Sunday because Darry's home, which I do feel a little guilty how we took his social life away…But, Soda could watch her this one Friday night so I could go out like a normal teenager.

But no, he was taking Sandy out for the third time this week. _I can't watch her, I made plans with Sandy. We're supposed to double with Evie and Steve. Please, Pone._ Soda begged me to watch her, what kind of brother would I be if I said no.

This isn't the first time it happened either. This has been my life since my parents died. I haven't even been able to hang out with Johnny without Lyn coming up to us and asking for us to play a game with her. I feel like I'm parenting my little sister and I honestly don't think I can do it.

It's hard knowing she's looking up to me for guidance, more so than ever now.

_(Flashback)_

_"Pony? Johnnycakes? Dally?" My sister sang from behind us._

_I sighed in annoyance, without turning around I asked, "What do you need, Evelyn?" What could she possibly want now; I just let her eat cookies for a snack. I know Darry's going to chew me out for that one later. We all know she doesn't need any more sugar in her system._

_"Look at me, sillies," she giggled._

_The three of us turned around. My sister had Darry's old leather jacket on. You all know how big Darry is, even though he was a little smaller in high school, it didn't matter. The jacket nearly touched the floor and made her look like she was going for a swim._

_Her blonde hair that usually hung in her face was brushed back. She wore the only pair of black pants she had, a very _nice_ dress up pair of pants. A pair that were not play clothes, and she had on a white t-shirt that was hers as well._

_I scowled at her, not amused. Dallas and Johnny, however, though it was hilarious. _

_"Show me a strut, doll! Show me how we greasers do it!" Dallas laughed out._

_Johnny grinned towards me, but it faded when he saw my scowl. "What's the matter, it's cute. She's trying to be like us."_

_I felt the blood drain from my face; she was trying to act like us. I hadn't realized how much we rubbed off on her that much…it scared me to think that she watches us that much. Instead of focusing on that, I scolded her, "Why are you wearing those pants? Those are your good pants, Evelyn. Take them off and hang them back up in your closet like they were. There are not for playing around, they're the only nice ones you have and I know you don't want to wear dresses if you ruin those and you need to dress nicely."_

_She eyed me coolly, cocking an eyebrow like Two-Bit taught her, "Calm down, Pone. I'm not going to ruin them." She strutted over just like Dally told her to. She giggled afterwards, ruining the façade she was trying to put on. _

_I crossed my arms and frowned at her, "Go change, Lyn. Right now," I ordered her. She wouldn't be the one to get in trouble if those pants got ruined somehow. I would be. Even if I wasn't the one to go into her closet, take them out, and put them on, it would be my fault because I didn't keep my eye on her every moment and wanted to talk to my friends._

_She laid a hand on her hip and struck a very greasy girl pose. Honestly if she was bigger, the jacket fit, and had a cigarette in one hand, she would be the definition of a greasy girl. Dallas grinned widely when she did that, apparently, he saw it too._

_I didn't want my sister to be a greasy girl. Most of them are kind of slutty, and I don't want that for Evelyn. _

_I stood up, took her hand, and dragged her back to her room. I'd change her myself; I wasn't getting in trouble for this. I didn't need to be grounded again._

"Pony, Ponyboy," Lyn called me out of my revive.

"Yeah, Lyn?"

"Can I get popcorn?" She asked.

"What do you say?" I reprimanded her.

"Just get her some damn popcorn, Ponyboy," Dallas grumbled.

I looked at her, "Please," she murmured as if Dal hadn't spoke. I nodded, causing her to jump up and down and clap her hands excitedly. I had been planning on it anyway; she'd been pretty good today, probably because she knew she wanted popcorn at the movies tonight.

I looked over to Dallas and glared, "Don't talk around her like that, Dal. She's starting to pick up on it," I said quietly as Lyn got distracted by a red Mustang going by. I didn't really feel like Dallas hitting me for being a smart mouth, but I didn't want her cussing anymore either.

Dallas merely rolled his eyes, "Either way, she's going to pick it up eventually."

"Tell Darry that then," I snapped. Dallas gave me a look and Johnny looked at me questioningly. I was rarely in as fowl a mood as I am today. I didn't mean to dampen the mood, it's just I was pissed at Soda's refusal to watch her for one night. I was also mad that Darry has been on my case about anything and everything.

I sighed; Dallas wanted to go in through the hole in the fence. I debated, ugh; Lyn doesn't need to be learning this sort of stuff from us. Johnny saw my hesitation and shrugged, "Its only one time, Pone."

"Go through the whole right there," I told her.

She gave me a funny look, "But we got to pay first," she looked at me with childish innocence.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Only this one time, okay? Don't tell Darry though."

Lyn nodded, "It's like the rabbit hole Alice does down," she laughed. Dallas scooped her up on the other side and placed her away from the fence so me and Johnny could get through.

I grabbed Lyn's hand and turned towards Johnny. "Go get seats; I'm going to get her popcorn before she bugs me to death about it." He nodded. I knew from experience if I did not get her the popcorn soon, she would ask about it over and over and over again. It was better just to get the popcorn first, that way she's stuffing her mouth and won't be able to talk anyway.

I waited in line with her, God it was embarrassing being here on a Friday night with my kid sister. I feel like I have no life. Hell, maybe I don't.

"Here is your popcorn and a bottle of water," I handed them to her for her to carry. "Be careful, you don't want to spill it."

"Really? I was going to dump it on the floor and then eat it. I thought that was how it's done," Lyn replied sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"That's mean! I don't tell you to shut up. Well that's probably 'cause you don't talk much, but that's beside the point!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes at her, repressing a groan when people turned to look at who was yelling.

I saw from the back of the theater that Dallas was pissing off some Soc girls up front. I didn't want Lyn around that, knowing whatever Dallas was saying would be enough to make me uncomfortable. All I would need is Lyn to add her two cents in about it. I shook my head; couldn't he just leave them girls alone? It only causes problems when Greasy guys talk to Soc girls.

I sighed, walking towards them. The minute I heard Dallas talking, I covered my sister's ears and sat us next to Johnny. In order to keep her ears covered, I put her in my lap. This was a common occurrence and she didn't question it. Lyn minded her own business and started eating from the tub of popcorn, offering some to me and Johnny.

"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em," Dallas started to put his arm around the Soc.

Johnny stopped him, "Leave her alone, Dally," he glanced between the Soc girls and Lyn. Dallas huffed at Johnny, angry that he said anything. He got up without saying anything and stormed off. I let my hands fall from Lyn's ears.

She glanced up and smiled, "Is Dally mad again?"

"Well a little now, but he was just saying private stuff to those ladies in front of us," I explained.

Her eyes drifted forward, she cocked her head to the side looking at them. "Your hair is very red, I like it a lot," she said to the one Soc, much to my horror.

The girl turned and smiled, "Aren't you adorable," she smiled. She glanced at the two of us, "Thanks. He had me scared to death," she murmured to Johnny.

"You sure didn't show it," he grinned a little at them.

"You were scared of Dally," Evelyn asked, confused. "He wouldn't do nothing to you. He wouldn't hurt a lady," she stated confidently.

Both of the Socs looked at my sister in surprise and shock. Everyone knows the reputation of Dallas Winston, heck; it hangs in the air around him. He's dangerous, but my sister is right, he wouldn't hurt a girl or her. My sister has no reason to be scared of Dally, even if she does annoy him, he wouldn't touch her.

"What are your names?"

"Evelyn Ann Curtis," my sister said proudly, sticking her hand out.

"Well, Evelyn, I'm Sherri Valance, but everyone calls me Cherry because of my hair," she grinned. "This is my friend Marcia," she motioned to the dark haired girl.

"Cherry, Marcia," my sister hummed, "I like your names," she decided, causing us to laugh.

Cherry looked at me, "I'm Ponyboy Curtis." I waited for her to laugh or ask 'are you kidding,' like most people do.

"That's an original and lovely name," she told me.

"This is my buddy Johnny Cade," I motioned towards him. He just grinned a little.

"Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us," Marcia grinned.

By the end of the movie, poor Lyn was dragging. We were heading towards Two-Bit's so we could get his truck and give the girls a ride home. I knew pretty soon, my sister would be begging me to carry her. She may not weigh a lot, but fifty five pounds get's heavy after a while.

"Cherry, look what's coming," Marcia gasped. A blue Mustang was driving up behind us.

Great, Lyn here is half dead, Johnny's face had paled to an awful white color, and Two-Bit looked unconcerned, "Who is it?" Two-Bit asked. "The F.B.I.?"

"No," Cherry said bleakly, "it's Randy and Bob."

I sighed, frustrated and on high alert. The car slowed down and stopped beside us. Two-Bit, Johnny, and I immediately took our stances, slouching, yet ready for anything. I glanced at Evelyn who had definitely woken up now, awake and alert to the situation.

* * *

Thanks for the alerts/reviews/favorites, I really appreciate it. Keep it up, I love reviews people! Please excuse typos, I don't have a beta at the moment...


	3. Internal Alert System

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(PPOV)

* * *

I grabbed Evelyn by the arm and pushed her behind me. She looked up at me with wide eyes that were filled with concern, fear, and irritation. Her little fists clamped onto the back of my pant leg. She watched as the Socs jumped out of their Mustang, "Wish I had me one of them," I heard her whisper.

I looked at her and reached my finger to my lips, the universal sign to keep quiet. She nodded her face serious. Lyn may like to fool around, but she understood when to shut up, keep quiet, and take direction. Thank God, because the last thing I need is her telling one of the Socs they smell funny or something like that. Then again, I still wouldn't put it pass her to do something along those lines. She isn't known for being kind when she doesn't like someone, ask her old babysitter.

"Cherry, Marcia, listen to us…" said a handsome dark haired Soc.

I glanced at Johnny's panic stricken face, his eyes trained on a Soc who was wearing rings. I felt sick for him; the scar on his face was from a Soc who wore rings. Could it be the same ones? By the look on Johnny's face, I could say yes, yes these were the same Socs who helped contribute to Johnny's puppy dog ways.

Evelyn reached up, tugging Johnny's shirt tail. His gaze broke and he looked down, he tried to smile reassuringly at her worried face, but it came out more of a grimace. "Nobody will hurt you," my sister murmured confidently, her eyes narrowing slightly towards the Socs.

Instants such as these scare me. I know for a fact Lyn believed this with all her heart. She'd seen us all in various states after a good fight, well except me really. I never really got hurt real bad before; however, she still knew the damage that could be done by a Soc's fist. But, for some unfathomable reason, she really believed she could help out in a situation like this.

Either that or she is a damn good liar. So which is it? Good liar or just plain crazy…I'm going with the later. Two-Bit was making an advance towards the dark haired Soc, I hadn't been paying attention. Damn, not the best thing to do when there are four, five, Socs pissed about their girls walking with that they deem "East Side trash."

"No!" Cherry cried. "Stop it!" She looked at Bob. "We'll ride home with you. I can't stand fights…I can't stand them." She and Marcia shot apologetic glances towards us before hopping in the car. The Socs stepped on the gas and with squealing tires, left us.

I sighed in relief. Darry actually agreed to let me take Evelyn out tonight. What the hell was he thinking? Friday night is not the night to bring a nine year old out. What the hell was I thinking? I sighed, looking down at her pale face. I knelt down to her level, pulling her jacket around her small body tightly, "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes. Those eyes betrayed her confident voice, they screamed at me how shaken she truly was, begging me to just get her out of here. I could practically see her heart thumping beneath her clothing.

I picked her up; Lyn buried her face in the crook of my neck, as if that would keep the world away from her. It was a habit she's had since she was a baby. I rubbed her back, "She okay?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tired, a little shaken up, she'll be fine by morning," I assured.

"Well, I guess I don't need to walk you two home now do I?" Two-Bit grinned, cocking an eyebrow in Johnny's direction.

"No, let's head over to the park before heading on home," I said to Johnny.

He nodded, "Where you heading off to, Two-Bit?"

"Get me those booze I was talking about earlier, I know there's more than a few parties going on that I can crash," he shrugged.

"When isn't there on a Friday night?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nobody likes a wise ass, Ponyboy."

"Then why are we still hanging around you?" I grinned innocently. He shook his head at me, glaring, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching, giving him away. Old Two-Bit can't stay mad for long. Plus, who is he kidding? He loves when people make jibes at him, it gives him a reason to talk and show off.

"You okay, Johnnycakes?" I murmured once we started walking.

"Fine," he smiled softly.

I swear my sister has an internal alert system that tells her three things: When food is on the table, when there is a stuff animal or doll within a twenty foot radius, and when she is near a park of any kind, it doesn't even have to have a swing set or anything.

Lyn's head snapped up and she glanced around perkily, "I want to go on the monkey bars, can I?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come on. Just for a little bit though, then we got to go home." I let her hand go and she ran off, tripping once on something in the dark. Somehow, she goes from dog tired to having enough energy to fling herself off the money bars in ten seconds flat. I shook my head slightly in amusement at her enthusiasm; I hope she never loses that.

I lay on my back, scanning the sky as Johnny settled next to me, propped up on an elbow. I pointed to a group of stars above our heads, "That constellation right there is called the Crux, which in other words means The Southern Cross."

"How do you know that?" He asked, curious.

"I don't know, I think I read it somewhere. I'm pretty sure it was a book I read for a report in science last year. I wrote it on a different constellation, though."

I quickly glanced back over at Lyn, have to make sure she's still there and all. I remember the time we went back to school shopping and she ran off at one point. Well, to say the least, Darry, Soda, and I were flipping out, thinking she got kidnapped or something horrible like that. But, no, we made the mistake of walking past a toy store when we entered the mall.

We have found alternate routes to certain store since then.

Evelyn jammed herself between Johnny and I, she placed her head against my shoulder and smiled at the two of us. Surprisingly, she said, "The stars are pretty. My teacher said some of them have names. Isn't that funny? Some are known by a lot of people and others aren't, it's kind of like school isn't it? Some people everyone knows and then there's a kid in the corner almost no one notices."

I blinked at her, shocked at the connection she made. I grinned, "Societies' ways are even demonstrated by the fact there are notorious stars," I chuckled. "That's a very smart observation," I told her.

"Really? Because, I didn't understand anything before 'that's very smart,'" she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, hoping she'd catch the action. She did because I felt her small hand slap on my chest as hard as she could, which wasn't really that hard. I snickered at her expression.

Moments like these make me wonder what the future has in store for us all. Sometimes, I wonder what we'll be like ten years from now, especially Evelyn. She's a strange mix between Darry, me, and Soda. She's got Soda's looks and happiness, Darry's calm demeanor when called for, my intelligence (at least I like to think that), then she has the Curtis' infamous stubborn temper, and something (craziness) else that makes her who she is.

I can see her doing a lot of different stuff when she's older. I could see her maybe as a teacher right here in Tulsa, or I could see her across the world doing something she loves.

My bad mood had dwindled throughout the night. Everything around us was quiet, peaceful; I guess that's why I just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I already have the whole next chapter swimming in my head; this is only the start of everything. Next chapter will be a catalyst of sorts...Did you catch the foreshadowing in the chapter?

Thanks everyone who have review, alerted, favorite, etcetera, please continue doing so!


	4. Gut Clenching Fear

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

_Warning: violence and cursing._

(Third Person POV)

* * *

The slam of a car door broke the two boys out of their sleepy stupor. The dark haired teen with large black eyes, turned towards his best friend and whispered, "What do they want?" His heart fluttered in his chest, he doubted its quick pace was healthy.

"I don't know, they're out of their territory," Ponyboy whispered back. He glanced down at the small child curled against his side, he shook her shoulder, causing her to moan and frown. She didn't bother opening her eyes, "Baby, you have to get up," he struggled to stay calm and collected.

The Socs from earlier that night were far more drunk now than they had been; leading the two to suspect that dropping their girlfriends off had not gone well. Evelyn sat up, her tired look going to one of repulsion as the older boys stalked towards the three of them. Despite her fear, she was angered, why couldn't they leave them alone?

Johnny and Ponyboy stood up quickly; it was too late to run off. If they had woken up a little early, _maybe_ they'd have had enough time to get somewhere. Pony was a fast runner, but he wasn't sure how fast he'd be able to go with his sister in tow. Most likely, he wouldn't have been able to go as far as he needed and as fast as would be necessary to get away. Then, the two of them would be caught for sure and the Socs would be more pissed because they had run. Johnny would no doubt be with them, he wouldn't ditch the two Curtis siblings, they were his family, even if they weren't blood related.

Johnny pulled a fag from his pocket and lit it, offering Pony one from the pack. Pony shook his head no, "Save one for me, I'll probably need one after this," he mumbled seriously, not knowing how true the statement was.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Got nowhere to go, Greasers? I might be able to help you out, I can give you the box my television came in," the dark haired Soc slurred.

Pony glared at them, not saying anything.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, small fry," he taunted Lyn.

Her expression was one of steel; it would've been intimidating on someone who was over four feet tall. She spat a large wad of spit on his shoe, hitting the center of the shiny leather loafer. It seemed Two-Bit's spitting lessons paid off; he'd be damn proud if he were here. All three of them wished Two-Bit with Dally or Darry would come by.

Ponyboy wasn't only worried about the situation at hand, but the time. How long had they'd been sleeping here? It had been long enough for the stars' positions to change in the night's sky. Darry was going to be so mad at him; he wouldn't be able to see the sunlight for weeks. Not only was he later than he'd ever been before, but he had Evelyn with him, and they were being jumped.

Aw, shit.

"Why you little bitch!" He spat at Evelyn.

Ponyboy was about to speak up on her behalf, but he didn't need to. "I ain't little, butt face! Now get out of here, this is our territory, Soc!" She screamed, having the balls to say what Johnny and Ponyboy wanted to say. However, they both new shouting that at the Socs, wouldn't defuse the situation any.

"Hush now, Evelyn," Pony ordered. "Look we don't want any trouble-"

"You might now, but we do," Randy snarled at them, taking a clumsy step forward.

Pony was hoping their drunken state would work in their advantage; he glanced at Johnny, conveying to him that they were going to fight and run as soon as there was a break. At the moment, Johnny, Pony, and Evelyn were surrounded by five Socs.

The Socs ambushed them; Pony could hear Lyn scream as a toe headed kid grabbed her by the arm. Pony jumped his back, "That's my sister, freak! Let her go you son-of-a-bitch!" Lyn continued to wail as she was dropped to the ground, David wanted to take care of her brother first.

"Put him in the fountain!" One Soc yelled to Dave, he grinned in response, manhandling the kid towards the center of the park where the cement fountain spewed icy cold water. Johnny was struggling with two Socs, including the one he knew was Cherry's boyfriend. He didn't understand what such a nice girl could see in this lousy excuse of a man.

Evelyn sat in panic, practically hyperventilating as she watched the fight. Johnny was faring better than Ponyboy. She watched as three Socs started dunking him in the fountain, barley giving him any time to breathe. Lyn remembered the one time she got stuck in a wave that was unusually big for the lake that her parents brought the kids to during the summer, not being able to breathe was one of the worse feelings she ever had. She cried when Darry finally pulled her out of her watery prison.

She couldn't sit back and watch them hurt Pony like that. She got up, even though her butt hurt from being dropped, she supposed she was lucky it wasn't her head or something important. She ran screaming, "That's my Pony! Mine! Let go!" She charged right into the blonde Soc who had dropped her. The force of her tackle, even though she was small, made him fall into the fountain. His drunken stupor didn't help him any.

She pulled her foot back and kicked one of the other kids who were still holding her brother under; she panicked more when she saw how feeble his fighting was getting. Tears ran down her face, "Let go of him, you're going to kill my brother!" She screeched.

David grabbed her by the arm again; she'd no doubt have some ugly bruises by sunrise. He shook her roughly, "Shut the fuck up!" He roared, throwing her into the fountain. She landed awkwardly against the middle piece that spouted the water. Lyn felt the crunch of her ribs as she landed; her head hit the fountain piece too, stunning her.

Johnny heard Evelyn's pained cry, "Leave her alone, she's just a kid for Christ's sake!" He yelled. Hell, even Ponyboy was just a kid. He spared a quick glance over at the two; both Curtis' were in the fountain. If he wasn't scared shitless before, he was now.

Evelyn sputtered, somehow keeping her head above the water. It was so cold, like tiny ice needles digging into her skin. The sobs that raked her small body wasn't helping her side, it was the worst pain she'd felt in her entire life, and that was saying a lot since she laid her hand on the hot stove one time and burned her hand. This pain was a lot worse than that; she didn't know pain like this was possible.

She now understood what _agony_ was. She thought dizzily, _this is what Dally means when he says something hurts like fucking hell._

Someone grabbed her, not exactly rough like David had, but in the wrong places, she let out a loud scream. "Shit man, you really hurt her. She's like fucking five years old!"

Evelyn didn't even get mad that the guy called her five, even though she was obviously nine, almost ten. She looked frantically around for Ponyboy. She spotted him lying next to the fountain, sputtering and coughing. She was so relieved he wasn't dead. Pony was her favorite brother most of the time, he listened to her, gave her whatever she wanted sometimes, and he played with her. She couldn't lose him.

She couldn't bring herself to move, so she craned her neck into a weird position so she could find Johnny. His nose was bleeding heavily, and even in the dark, it looked like the side of his face was swelling. It took her a moment to realize that one of the mean men was talking to her; she had to focus to catch the words. "…okay, come on say something?!" She whimpered in response, closing her eyes tight together, wishing he'd go away and it was Soda or Darry or Pony, leaning over her instead.

Lyn heard a funny sound next to her. It was Ponyboy throwing up. He was still coughing and sputtering, now he was gagging and heaving. Lyn felt bad, but she thought Pony was looking better already. He wasn't as pale now as he was a moment ago.

"Lyn, Lyn?" Johnny's voice croaked in her ear. "Shh, it's okay now," Johnny whispered. He quickly took off his jean jacket and laid it over her shaking body, it was so cold. He wiped her tears with his thumb, "What hurts?"

"My side and head and butt," Lyn croaked, sounding weak and small. Johnny would've laughed any other time if she said her butt hurt, but he looked at her shaking body, her face was tear streaked, her shallow coloring, and her breathing sounded off.

"You have to calm down, Lyn, no one is going to hurt you any more, I promise," Pony appeared above her.

"Are you okay," she asked him.

"I'm fine, baby, we're going to get on home now," he reached for her.

She cried loudly, "NO MOVE! Don't touch me." Whenever Evelyn was upset or overly tired, she had the tendency to talk like she was three instead of nine, in short, choppy, right to the point, fragmented sentences.

"We got to go home and have Darry and Soda look at you. I know it hurts, but I'll be real gentle." Pony picked her up carefully; she still yelped and started crying again. Pony was shaken up, not only from being jumped, but because of how Lyn was acting. She was the kind of kid who fell off the bed and laughed, the kid who jumped off the porch railings, not the kind of person who cried over every bump.

He shared a concerned look with Johnny, he was afraid of how hurt she may be. The two made their way quickly towards home, meaning the Curtis' house. Johnny walked in first, Pony with Lyn in tow right on his heel.

"Where the heck have you been?" Darry asked, jumping to his feet.

"Oh hey, Johnny…" Soda trailed off, noticing Johnnycakes' face, Ponyboy's wet clothing, and worst of all Evelyn curled up, whimpering.

Darry and Soda crossed the room and were peering down at Lyn before Pony got two steps through the door. "Pony, go get yourself a hot shower before you get pneumonia. Soda, grab the first aid kit. Johnny, you alright? Pony, don't stand there, lay Lyn on the couch." Darry barked out, automatically taking control of the situation.

"Fine, just check the kid out, she said her side, head, and butt hurt," Johnny murmured, worried.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what hurts the worse," Darry asked in the gentlest voice he had. Soda knelt down beside his sister, taking her cold hand.

"My side hurts," she whimpered. Her breathing sounded funny to Darry and Soda, they shared a look. It was ragged, Darry wondered if it was from the pain. He needed to know what happened and soon, but first he needed to make sure his kid sister was okay.

Darry started peeling off the soaked layers, he could hear the shower's steady beat of water coming from the bathroom. He hoped Pony wasn't too banged up. Johnny's nose might be broken, considering it was bleeding pretty heavily.

He slid Evelyn's shirt off and his breath caught in his throat, he could hear Soda curse low and harsh, Johnny gasped from behind him. Lyn's small stomach was turning colors before their eyes; her entire side was covered with ugly bruising. Lyn cried out as Darry touched her skin, and she tried to wiggle away.

"Shh, baby, let Darry look. It'll be over soon," Soda snapped out of his angry glare, switching to protective brother as he cooed to Lyn. Darry ran his hand over her ribs, starting at the bottom and making his way upward along the row of bones. Once he got to the top, he could tell that a rib felt out of place, not just cracked or broken, but out of line.

He pulled his hand back, Darry didn't even hear the shower turn off, but suddenly Pony's horror filled gasp was next to him. Pony's face was crushed with guiltiness, "I'm sorry, Lyn," he brushed his fingers through her hair. She grimaced at Pony.

Darry whispered softly, "Soda, get the truck. Something's out of place." Darry's gut clenched, this couldn't be good.

* * *

Well, that was intense.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep it up. I have over 650 hits, the last time I checked, but ten reviews. Please, send me some reviews, it encourages me to keep going and keeps me from losing interest in the story.


	5. Long Night

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(DPOV)

* * *

As gentle as possible, I pulled a warm nightgown over Evelyn's head. I made sure to avoid the worse of her bruises and scrapes. I swaddled her into a blanket; her small frame was still shaking from the cold. I nodded towards the door, silently telling Pony and Soda to head on out. "Johnny, stay here in case anyone comes in, alright?" He nodded his eyes sad and solemn as he watched us leave.

I laid Lyn along the back seat and Pony started stroking her hair. She was borderline conscious at this point, which scared me. She had to be in so much pain. I could hear her rough breathing even in the driver's seat. "You'll be fine, baby," Pony murmured softly, I still noticed the guilt, concern, fear, and shame lacing into his choked words. I was going to have to talk to him, tell him it wasn't his or Johnny's fault.

I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm sure neither of them caused this. They'd never do anything that would get Lyn hurt. Ponyboy can be absent minded to a worrisome degree, but he made damn sure Lyn was happy and content at all times, I know he wouldn't risk that.

I hope Pone doesn't get seriously sick from being in that freezing water. I had a feeling, that things may not be so great with Lyn. I knew _something_ was seriously wrong. I was praying to God that neither of them caught pneumonia. I was praying that the doctors would be able to take care of Lyn quickly. She doesn't deal with being sick very well. She absolutely can't stand being sick because it keeps her from doing the things she wants to. I suppose she's going to just have to deal, because she won't be moving with her ribs bruised the way they are.

Goddamn, I wanted to go fast, yet, I knew it was best not to hit any bumps or potholes. It was difficult to find a compromise between the two desires. Huh, story of my life.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel as we entered the Emergency Department Parking Lot at the hospital. "You want to carry her, Pone?" I asked. He responded by cradling her body to his chest. Her head weakly tilted to look up at him, he kissed her forehead. I could practically feel the guilt rolling off him. Lyn shook her head the tiniest bit and said something I couldn't hear, Pony looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Hello, ma'am?" I said to the lady at the reception desk.

"What can I do for you?" I motioned to my sister and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Lyn's ashen face. The lady motioned towards one of the doctors and they immediately stole Evelyn from Ponyboy's arms.

The lady looked back over to me, her hair was a weird dyed red color, her face wrinkled with age, "I need you to fill these out, sugar," she licked the tips of her fingers as she grabbed the correct paperwork, then she put them onto a clipboard and handed me a pen. "Come on over if you have any questions."

"Thanks."

Social security number, date of birth…My attention was grabbed as I heard Soda's voice telling Pony it isn't his fault that Lyn was here. "What do you mean? Of course it is, I wasn't able to protect her like I should've," Pony croaked.

"Pony, listen up," I interrupted, "It is _not_ your fault. Whoever jumped you is to blame. Now don't let me see you feeling guilty over this, I know you tried your hardest to make sure Lyn, Johnny, and yourself were okay. It ain't your fault it didn't work out; you hear what I'm saying?"

He sighed and nodded, obviously not completely convinced. God help all of us if Lyn isn't okay. If she isn't, Pony will be…I don't want to think about it. I don't know if I could deal with her not being alright. I get annoyed with her like anyone else does with their kid sister, but I love that little spit fire. I sighed and allowed Soda to continue his methods of comforting a distressed Ponyboy; everyone knows I'm not good at stuff like that.

I handed the paperwork in, "Have any trouble?" The receptionist asked.

"No," I answered and she smiled at me.

"What now?" Pony sniffed.

"We wait."

And wait we did. It had been a few hours since we arrived. I shifted my body in the chair, the most uncomfortable chair I've ever graced my ass with. My back was killing me already. You would think that-in such an environment where waiting may be acquired for long periods of time-they'd have some sort of decent sitting arrangement.

Soda had his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, one of which was bouncing anxiously up and down. Pony was dozing in his chair. I couldn't help but notice a bruise forming on his collarbone where his shirt dipped a little. I wondered how banged up he really is, if I should be concerned or not. I hope he would've told me if he was really hurting.

"Soda, quit it, you're making me more nervous." He glanced over and smiled sheepishly, thankfully, he stopped the incessant leg bouncing.

"Do you think she's okay? I mean we're sitting and sitting here and she's back there with all them strangers she don't know, and I don't know if she's scared or not because she can be weird and like people sometimes and other times she doesn't, but she's in the hospital and hurt so she probably is scared and we ain't back there with her and-"

"Soda, you got to breathe," I told him in surprise. It was a rare occasion to see Soda so keyed up with nerves, and even rarer to hear him spout off word vomit like that. He looked at me with slightly panicked eyes, "I know what you mean, Pepsi Cola, but we got to stay out of the way and let the doctors do their job."

"We don't even know what they _are _doing. She could be in surgery and we don't know because they haven't sent anyone to talk to us."

"She may be in surgery, to fix that rib, it felt really screwed up. Even if that is the case, we'll see her when we can, for now we just got to sit here," I stated as calmly as I could, though on the inside I was freaking out. It wasn't like I didn't share the same anxieties as Soda, I just didn't think about them as much as Soda, but now that he said them all, they were at the forefront of my mind once again.

I rubbed my face wearily, the lack of sleep over the past twenty four hours hitting my fully. It was four in the morning; normally I'd be getting up in an hour.

"I don't want to wait," Soda whispered, low enough that I don't think I was supposed to hear it. Yeah well, I don't want to wait either, but it isn't like we have a choice in the matter.

"Can I speak to the guardian of Evelyn Curtis," a male voice asked.

I looked over at the gray haired man in a white coat, "That would be me, sir." To Soda I said, "You stay here," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me, as if saying where else would I go.

I followed the doctor into an office down a long corridor, the smell of antiseptics were making me feel slightly nauseous, or maybe it was the fact that I was about to find out how bad Lyn's injuries are. The plaque on the door said 'Doctor Johnson.'

I sighed, "Doctor Johnson, give it to me straight, is she going to be okay or not?" I demanded.

He smiled a little bit, "Evelyn will recover fully," he stated. I closed my eyes and let the relief roll through my weary self.

"Thank God," I muttered. "Can I see her?"

"Not yet, she's in recovery. Her injuries were severe; we had to bring her back into emergency surgery. A rib broke and was shoved into a rather awkward position. Evelyn is small, so it isn't like there are many places a bone could go. It luckily didn't puncture anything, that was good, but it did apply enough pressure against one of her lungs that she was having a difficult time breathing," he explained, watching me for a reaction.

"Is there any serious damage of any sort?"

"Nothing permanent, she has bruising, which I'm sure you saw. She must've hit her head; she has a nasty bruise but no concussion. There are hand bruises on her arms…Mr. Curtis, how in the world did she get hurt?"

I almost flushed with what he was implying, "My little brother and his friend took Lyn to the movies. I had to work and my other brother was going on the date. On the way home, from what I understand, they went to the park and got jumped."

"Why were they out so late with a nine year old? The movie house is shut down by the time you came in."

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't been able to question my brother on it or his friend. They came home and I was more worried about Lyn than finding out all the details. I would've questioned him here, but as you can imagine, he was upset," I hope he doesn't think I'm lying.

"Which one of your brothers was with her, Ponyboy or Sodapop?" He asked.

"Ponyboy, sir."

"Can I speak with him? I don't mean anything against you, but when children come in such a state, we have to ask questions."

I nodded in understanding and confirmation, "I'll go get him."

I walked out to the waiting room and waved to Soda and Pony, they both ambushed me with questions right away. "Calm down, she'll be fine. She's going to have some recovering to do, that's for sure, but she'll be okay." Pony nearly started crying, I threw my arm around his shoulders, "The doctor wants to know what happened," I told him. He grimaced.

Everything was going to be alright. My family was okay, we could get through this.

* * *

I almost finished the chapter where the doctor walked in, but that would've been very mean.

Well lovely readers, thanks for such positive responses, do you think we could make it to 20-25 review by next chapter?? I think we can. :)


	6. Protective Brothers

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

**Warning:** Cursing, due to the fact Pony is one angry brother.

(PPOV)

* * *

I wanted to stay at the hospital and watch over Lyn; however, school had to get in the way. I swear to God it ruins everything. Seriously, its way too time consuming. I think I've slept a whole two hours since we brought Lyn into the hospital a couple days ago. I know she's a fighter, but she is still my little sister and I know she does not like to be alone.

I tried to tell Darry that, but what does he do? He tells me I have to go to school and _he and Soda _would go visit her on their lunch breaks, _not including me_! What the fuck? This whole thing is my fault, I didn't protect her like a good brother would've, the least I can do is sit there and hold her hand, maybe read her a story, or bring one of them dolls to the hospital that she loves so much.

But no, here I am sitting in Chemistry of all classes, trying to focus on the something to do with atoms. I can't stop worrying though, all I see is my sister's body laying on that long skinny hospital bed with a myriad of wires attached to her. I'm sure that image will forever be ingrained into my imagination, not a good thing for a person like me.

I rubbed my forehead, struggling to focus on the page of notes that my teacher seemed to write on the board in three minutes. I scribbled them sloppily, praying I'd be able to read them later. I looked at the chicken scratch, if I was able to read that later, it'd be a miracle. I groaned to myself, throwing my pencil into my bag, I don't know why I'm bothering.

"Curtis?" Andrew Evans, one of my only friends in all my classes hissed over. He was a Soc, but didn't judge people until he got to know them; he was good person like that. I glanced at him, he already knew my problem, the whole damn school did. When the local newspaper caught on that a child had been severely beaten in a fight, it spread like wild fire.

"You can borrow my notes tonight, I don't need them," Andrew ordered, yes ordered. He didn't bother giving me a choice, just shoved his notebook onto my desk and said, "I suggest you pack your shit, the bells about to ring."

"Thanks, my head just isn't in it," I grumbled.

"Understandable…Why are you even here?" He asked.

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't be if it weren't for Darry. He said I have to go to school. He said him and Soda would check on Lyn, hell, I didn't even want to leave her there by herself at all. I could've stayed, but no, I have to go to school," I muttered bitterly.

"You look like you haven't slept for a week," Andrew noted.

"No shit, I probably slept two hours in an ass numbing chair," I all but growled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Didn't mean to push ya, your sister will be fine, the paper said she's supposed to make a full recovery."

"Thankfully, she is supposed to be fine, I just don't like leaving her there. She's already banged up and drugged out, like I want to leave her alone like that," I frowned.

"Once again, understandable, but you have do what's good for you," Andrew said, cryptically. And with that, he left, without any goodbye. He's weird like that sometimes, but he is a good person to have backing you up, he won't ditch anyone he deems a friend.

Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve were waiting for me; we always meet in the corner of the parking lot. I'm always the last one there though, but that's because my classes are on the other side of the school. The school generally keeps all the A classes together and the B classes and so on. In student terms though, I'm on the Socs' side and the rest of the gang are on the Greasers' side.

I'm the goddamn guppy in a tank full of hungry sharks. I actually just saw a couple of Socs snicker at me. They usually ignore me, but maybe they're laughing at the bruise covering half my neck where a Soc grabbed me, or maybe they're laughing at the situation in general. I was trying to keep my lid on, it's the Socs fucking faults this all happened! It wasn't like Johnny and I did anything with Cherry or Maria, I should've never gone anywhere near them.

God must be on my side today, because I haven't seen anyone from Friday night. Actually, no, God is on their side because if I ever see those bastards again, I am going to flip out on their asses.

Sensing my sour mood, Steve asked, "See 'em anywhere? I'll gladly help beat their fucking faces in," he grinned at the thought.

The corner of my mouth twitched upward, me and Steve don't get along well, but we had a common enemy and had a set goal in mind: Find the fuckers who hurt my sister, almost drowned me, and beat up Johnny, and pound their faces into an unrecognizable mask. Okay, a little on the violent side, but my temper was flaring and with good reason.

"Unfortunately, I haven't seen any of them. they're probably not man enough to face what's waiting for them because I am going to make it so they can never have kids and their Moms cannot recognize their ugly ass faces, oh shit that might be an improvement," I frowned as I thought about the concept. Would I make things better screwing up such an ugly bastard's face? Hmm…Nope.

Two-Bit chuckled, "I don't think I ever seen you so pissed, Ponykid."

"They touched my sister, now they die," I stated, "its like written in the Brother Handbook, nobody touches or hurts sister, otherwise punish as deemed appropriate," I smirked a little.

Everyone laughed, me included. Johnny shook his head, "You call Darry overprotective, do you hear yourself?"

"It's different when you're talking about a fourteen year old guy versus a nine year old little girl."

"Not to Darry," Johnny grumbled.

"Darry reads the rules a little too closely," I mumbled around a cigarette. Two-Bit and Steve were holding their own conversation up front, while me and Johnny talked in the back. The two of us had told pretty much all of our friends exactly who jumped us, I swear I was telling people details down to the shade of blue the one Soc's eyes were.

I didn't want unnecessary violence brought onto the wrong person. However, Evelyn is in the hospital, so the violence is necessary when it comes to Bob, Randy, and their posse of wannabes.

"Pone, Pony?" I blinked as Johnny waved a hand in my face.

"What?" I demanded, annoyed.

"I was saying you need to get some sleep, which is true since I don't think you heard a word I said in the last five minutes."

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you know if Dallas is calling a rumble or not?"

Dal had been furious when he heard that Lyn was in the hospital because Johnny, her, and I got jumped. We have a new hole in the wall of our living room to prove it. He tried to talk Darry into a rumble, saying that the Socs went too far with this one, which I have to agree with. Do they have no morals? Do they have no guilt complex, or in other words, little voice in the back of their heads saying what is wrong and right? Maybe they are mentally handicapped in a way that leads them to their asshole ways.

Anyway, Dar said we had enough on our plates as it is, without adding a rumble. The problem was, Dal wasn't in a very agreeing mood, and we haven't seen him since he found out Saturday morning. There could very well be a rumble on Friday. I'm sure Dally would've gone to Shepard's fist, Tim always arranges these things. I ain't exactly sure why, it's just the way it is. Knowing Tim, the older brother of Angela, he was going to want to beat the Socs heads in as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't be surprised either way, Dallas may listen to Dar's wishes about the whole thing, or he's pissed enough to not care. Lyn's got a place in his heart, even if he won't admit it. Then again, Dallas respects Darry a lot too, so I don't know. At this point, be prepared for anything, there is definitely going to be more turbulence between the social classes after this," I gave Johnny my input.

"Hell yeah there is going to be a rumble, I'll call it myself if Dallas doesn't. Maybe not now because Muscles ain't keen on the idea at the moment, but once the runt is home and healed up some, there ain't nothing holding him back then," Steve added.

"Of course there is going to be fighting of some sort, really, we can't not have a rumble now. What would they think if we didn't do anything after the top of their inner social latter just nearly killed a nine year old greaser girl? They'll think they can get away with actual murder, they almost did with me," I scowled.

"That ain't going to happen, though, nobody is going to get killed," Two-Bit said. "Them good for nothing pansies are going to eat fist, whether we call an official rumble or just target them all, either way we are going to get a bite out of justice!" At the last part, Two-Bit pulled a very super hero like pose, making us laugh, lightening the mood.

"Yes we will," I agreed softly. "They ain't getting away with this."

Johnny looked at me and nodded in agreement.

Karma is a bitch, ladies and gentlemen, and the Socs are about to get a nice serving of it up their ass, that's all I got to say.

* * *

I figured since Soda and Darry are so protective of Pony in the book, that Pony would share that trait when it came to Evelyn.

I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for the response last chapter, I actually got all the reviews I asked for, which was more than I expected. Keep doing that! It gave me motive to keep writing. Reviews make me very happy!!


	7. Can She Deal?

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(DPOV)

* * *

She looks so small in the bed; her face matches the coloring of the bleach white hospital sheets. Due to the good part of the week spent indoors, she already lost some of her golden tan. I can't help but wonder who would do this to a little girl.

Pony hasn't been handling the situation with the grace I wish he would. He's angrier than ever. When he comes to visit, a hate burns in the back of his eyes that I'm not use to.

I don't like it. All of this shit it getting out of hand. I want nothing more than to press charges against those Socs, but we don't have the money for a lawyer…even if we did, our lawyer probably wouldn't have anything on the Socs' lawyer, they'd get off easy, while we'd be scrapping the piggy bank for pennies.

I blinked a few times to focus my bleary eyes on the clock. I still have some time before I have to get me and Soda back to work. Soda was holding her hand, humming a lullaby Lyn loved. She opened those warm hazel eyes and glanced at Soda when it ended. "You'll be home soon enough," he murmured, "Then, you won't be bored all the time."

She smiled a little, but I could tell she was tired and in pain. "Does it hurt as bad as it did?" I asked.

"Not as much, it hurt a lot the first two days, but now it just aches when I breathe," Lyn answered. She hadn't been able to talk the first few days, something that freaked me out completely. I was used to Lyn talking on and on about anything she felt like, to see her lay there still and quiet, it just broke my heart.

"Well it'll only feel better from now on," Soda grinned, optimistically. The first couple days, she was in so much pain, that most of the time the doctors just kept her sedated so she wouldn't have to suffer.

She nodded, "Where's Pony?"

"School, darling, Pony can't be missing school, he has to keep bringing home those good grades," Soda explained.

"Did someone say my name?" Pony asked from the doorway, shocking me. Lyn positively beamed as he avoided mine and Soda's gazes and walked to her side. "There's my girl, I hope you aren't giving them nurses too much grief," he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny stepped through the doorway as well, "Hey, kiddy!" Two-Bit exclaimed, happily.

"What are you all doing here? Pony, you're supposed to be at school," I scowled, glaring at him.

"Lunch break, Dar," he sounded annoyed, further igniting my own temper. Why is he being so difficult this past week? I understand he's upset over everything, but Jesus, can't he listen to me? I told him Lyn would be fine, yet he wasn't able to listen to me for more than a couple days. He was being overly difficult about almost everything. Johnny told me that he thinks its Pony's way of dealing, which I don't understand. Soda thinks Pony is just trying to look out for Lyn after he wasn't able to last Friday night.

Two-Bit, surprisingly, came up with a plausible theory of his own. He thinks Pony is trying to control everything around him after he was in a situation where he didn't have any control on what was going on. Two-Bit claims it is Ponyboy's way of coping with the traumatizing event. To say the least, me and Soda were speechless after that little speech from old Two-Bit, but I think he was shocked with himself too because, he left saying something about passing a psychology test.

I'm not sure why Pony is acting, well, like a bratty teenager. He usually isn't that bad, but maybe the hormones are finally catching up to him. Ugh, that's a scary idea. Or, he could just be dealing with everything the only way he can, by being a complete wiseass brat. No matter what the motives, I do not like his behavior.

"I told you, me and Soda would come during lunch, Pone," I frowned at him.

He glanced at me, "I heard you, but I wanted to come, so I did." See what I mean when I say 'wiseass brat?'

Lyn glances between us, used to our bickering. I was slightly surprised when she started glaring at me though, "I wanted him to come, I asked him if he could come during lunch like you and Soda," she defended him. I sighed; I was between a rock and a hard place: what I wanted for Ponyboy, and what Evelyn wanted.

"She made The Face, Darry, I can't say no to that. You can't even say no to that," Pony smiled, gesturing to Lyn. She was pouting, her bottom lip trembled slightly, her hazel eyes widening, ugh! No brother can say no to that, even though you know she knows what she's pulling on you.

"That ain't fair," I sighed, looking at her.

"It ain't my fault you weren't born cute, Dar," she smiled a little, causing everyone to snicker. She could probably single handedly stop a war with that look. All the U.S. would have to do is send her to the leader of the enemy and let her work her magic, talk them into her ideas, pout a little and wham, everything is fine.

"How you feeling today, squirt?" Steve grinned, he was taking advantage of the fact she couldn't punch him in balls for calling her short. I don't usually promote the use of violence around her, but when she punches Steve for calling her names, I can't help but get a kick out of it.

Evelyn scowled, "Why don't you say that a little bit closer, Randle?" She suggested. Laughing, he shook his head no, the only problem was he was still close to Pony who swung his arm back and hit him square in the nuts. Steve doubled over making an, "oof," sound.

Without turning around to look at Steve, Pony asked Lyn, "How'd I do?"

"Perfect," she beamed, trying not to laugh too hard because it hurt her side.

Steve glared, to which Pony replied, "We had this conversation a day ago, I got to watch out for my sister, which means keeping hoods, like yourself, from hurting her," his smile was full of mischief.

"Anyway," I said, "Lyn will be able to go home tomorrow," I grinned proudly; the doctors thought she'd be in here for a while longer, but Evelyn was healing up nicely and could go home tomorrow. I was real glad since that would be less money spent on hospital bills. In addition to the emergency surgery, Lyn had been here for five days already, I'm sure that may cost quite a bit.

I'd talked to the doctor about the cost, and we were trying to work a few things out, but I'm not sure if it'll happen or not. They doctor was real nice to us-after the initial abuse accusation-and wanted to help us out.

"Can I stay home tomorrow then," Pony asked hopefully, Lyn turned to me too. The two had to be the closest siblings ever, despite their age difference. Maybe it had to do with how much time I force them to spend with one another. Pone is always watching her, something I feel guilty for. A teenager as young as him shouldn't be playing parent for his little sister, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. Their bond was thick though, even when Mom first brought Lyn home, Pony was hooked.

"You'll see her after school," I told him.

"Darry," the two whined, causing the gang to snicker, though, I was not amused.

"No."

"Dar, I've been in school all week like you told me, right now is lunch, so it's not like I missing anything. I haven't missed any school this year, it's the third quarter for God's sake, I can afford to miss one day."

"Please, please, please, Darry, with chocolate on top," Evelyn pleaded.

I groaned, her pleading pushing me over the edge, "Fine," I spat, "Only tomorrow, you're going back to school on Friday, no argument," I said, sternly. I scowled as Pony and Lyn lit up in victory at one another, sharing a fist bump.

"Why can't I go home now?" Lyn demanded. I was taken off guard by the fierceness in her expression, "I don't like it here at all. There are all these strange people who poke at me, and I ain't some teddy bear you can do whatever you want to. Then there's that nurse that talks to me all the time, like I want to listen to her problems. Does it look like I care about her son's broken arm?"

"We don't like you here either, but we got to listen to the doctor, he knows what's good for you," I told her, trying to sooth her now flaring anger. Her moods had been swinging left and right all week. I was pretty sure she was upset about getting jumped and being here, but I haven't tried to talk to her, every time the subject is brought up, she just shuts down.

I was going to have to ask Pony to talk to her. Glancing once more at the clock, I realized we all had to get going. "Come on guys, say bye and let's go before we're all late."

Walking down the corridor, I turned, "Hey, Pone?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you try to talk to Evelyn about the other night? I tried a couple times, but she just shuts down and refuses to say anything about it. She's still real uptight about the whole thing and I'm not sure what to do about it. You two are close; I figure if anyone can get to her it's got to be you."

"I could try tomorrow when we get home. I brought it up once, and she just said she was scared and started crying. I didn't want her to get upset so I dropped it, plus I knew it would've hurt bad if she started crying any harder," he said. "I was thinking, maybe we should give her more time, though. I know she was terrified, and you know Lyn doesn't deal with stuff like this easily, it takes time for her to digest it."

He was right. Evelyn lived in her own world, full of rainbows and sunlight, when something traumatizing happens to her, like when our parents died, it hits her hard and she loses it. Sometimes, it takes her a while to get over her denial, but either way, I know Lyn is going to have a hard time getting over this.

"Do what you think needs to be done," I responded.

"I will, don't worry, Lyn is tough," he smiled.

Yes she is, but she's a kid who got jumped by a bunch of angry Socs triple her size. How well would anyone deal with that?

* * *

So, some people have mentioned that Lyn doesn't act like a nine year old. Well, first off, Lyn is growing up in the sixties, so from what I know, they still played with dolls and stuff at the age of nine. Secondly, you can blame my parents for my lack of knowledge about nine year olds. I am an only child, I am the youngest cousin in my family except for the toddlers and like one other cousin I never see. Whenever I do see said cousins, it's once maybe every few months, give or take a month. So, giving the time period I'm writing in, and my lack of exposure to children, you may find her acting a different age. If you want, imagine her younger…

Yay! Lyn is going home. So how do you think she's going to deal with getting jumped, good or bad? I'd love to hear your opinions, so please review. Maybe we can get to 35?


	8. Repercussions

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(PPOV)

* * *

My annoyance and disgust was at an all time high as we left the hospital, this time with Evelyn. She was curled in a blanket, tucked safely in Darry's arms. She buried her face into his shoulder as a mob of reporters came up to us, they wanted comments from us and pictures of Lyn.

Yeah, big flashes and loud voices is the way to get to a kid who just got jumped and nearly died.

What a bunch of shitheads. How stupid can you get? Why the hell would I stop to talk to the reporters when they're scaring my sister? I wish this would all pass over, the sooner the better, that way when I beat those Socs up, nobody will say I'm some East Side JD, raised by a pack of wolves.

Darry huffed slightly, causing me to look up at him. Lyn clutched onto his neck, tight enough that I was sure Darry felt uncomfortable. I reached up and ran my hand on the back of her head. She looked at me and pouted, "I don't like all these people, make them go away," she whined.

I smiled sadly at her, "We're going to go to the truck and escape from the crazy people."

"Are hospitals always like this?"

"Nope, you're just that special," Soda laughed from behind. Her eyes sparkled a little at Soda's compliment. She loved praise from any of us, no matter how small the gesture, she appreciated it.

"Who do you want to sit in the back with?" Darry asked.

"Pony," she reached her hand out to me. Darry handed her over to me as gentle as he could, but a grimace still appeared on her face. I kissed her forehead as she gave a shaky sigh, burrowing into my neck like an ostrich burrows its head into the ground; as if it would protect them from anything, but unlike the giant bird, I would watch out for Lyn, even if I haven't proved that recently.

That night we had to bring her here, I can't even describe how horrified, guilty, and scared I felt. Hell, I sat in the back of the truck and basically cried over her, telling her how sorry I was. Despite her injuries, she still whispered reassurance to me, she told me she'd be okay, and that it wasn't mine or Johnny's fault. I'd be lying if I told you that didn't tear me up more on the inside.

"No belt," Lyn growled as I went to strap her in.

I took one look at her expression and knew she'd be excessively difficult if I forced her into the seatbelt. Saving myself and my brothers from the headache we'd surely get if I tried to go against her wishes now, I sat her in the middle seat and wrapped my arm around her thin shoulders, without the seatbelt adorning her body.

"I bet I know what you're going to do when we get home," I commented, trying to keep her entertained. She was like Soda during car rides, and now that she'd regained a fraction of her energy, she seems to think it's enough to make her feel like she can go about like normal. Either that or she is trying to ignore that fact she's not feeling so great, I'm not really sure.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she arched an eyebrow perfectly at me, smirking. Two-Bit and Dallas would be pleased. That expression is enough to scare anyone. That look only means one thing: mischief.

"Eat chocolate cake, first off, and judging my that little look on your face, I'm thinking you are going to try and do something that I won't approve of," I glanced down at her, shooting a warning look in her direction. Her smirk just grew and her eyes seemed to lit, well shit, here I was thinking I was catching her, when she actually wanted me to notice that look. What the hell is she up to?

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" I asked, seriously.

"I am going to get me some chocolate cake and milk. I hope Darry made it, Soda's taste gross," she grimaced indiscreetly.

"Hey!" Soda yelped, playfully indignant.

"You only make it gross so no one else will eat it and you have it all to yourself. I got my eyes on you Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" Evelyn cried.

"That is a lie, I would never do that," Soda scoffed.

I snorted softly, "Mhmm," I murmured.

"Come one, Pony! We share a room, you know me better than anyone, you know I wouldn't do that," he cried, but the huge grin on his face gave him away.

I shook my head at him.

Evelyn all but ran to the house, screaming, "Freedom!" the entire way.

"She's made a break for it, folks!" Two-Bit yelled back. Darry muttered incoherently under his breath, I'm pretty sure he was mumbling about how much he loves his family, how _normal _we are, and how we just _ooze_ class. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, knowing very well that Darry was probably wondering how he got stuck with our crazy asses.

"…I don't know why they were up my butt, we came out of those double doors and into this little area and went outside and all these people had cameras and were asking me questions. I don't know them, so why would I talk to them? Darry said I'm ain't supposed to talk to strangers, I would've told them that, but then I'd be breaking the rule and Pony said you're not supposed to break rules…_Two-Bit!_ Are you listening to me? Why would you ask about leaving if you ain't going to listen?" Lyn rambled, placing her hands on her hips as she got annoyed with Two-Bit's waning attention.

Forever honest Two-Bit responded, "I wouldn't have asked if I thought you'd be going on for twenty minutes about it," he chuckled, throwing his hands around to emphasize his point.

Johnny knelt down next to her, "So, them reporters were trying to take your picture for the paper?"

"Oh, that's what they were doing?!" She huffed. "Well, I hope they didn't get one 'cause I don't even look good right now!" She yelled, walking off to the bathroom. She stepped up on the step stool we had for her, so she could see herself and reach the knobs for the sink that were placed far back. She glanced at herself and groaned, "They didn't get a picture did they," she grimaced at me.

"I doubt it," Darry reassured her for me, "You were hiding in my neck most of the time. They might've gotten something when Pony put you in the car."

"First off, I was _not_ hiding, I am not a baby. Secondly, they better not have gotten a picture or you are suing them if I look bad," she huffed at her reflection. "Though, I must admit, considering I just had surgery I look pretty damn cute!"

Everyone burst out laughing, except Darry who yelled, "What did I tell you about cussing?"

"Well, Darrel," she grumbled, "the cuss was necessary, I mean, look at this," she motioned to herself with her hand.

Dallas laughed loudly, "Woo, spoken like a true Greasy girl, darling." Lyn flashed him a bright smile, for some strange reason she had an attachment to Dally. Though she didn't go to him for anything, she loved when he played along with her, like the day she dressed up in clothes to look like a Greaser. I think Lyn just was fascinated by Dally because of his tough attitude. Everyone in the gang is tough, but Dallas is Dallas.

I just hope that isn't an indicator about what guys she'll date when she gets older…now that is a scary thought that I'd rather not think about.

We fooled around and treated Lyn like a princess since we were all happy to have her home. Around seven, Darry gave her some medication for the pain, and she was high as a kite. Half of the stuff she blabbered about, I don't know where she got it from, all of it was completely random. One minute she was pissed off about the nurses poking her, and the next she was ordering me to get her something from her room, and then after that she'd be telling a story about this little boy she doesn't like at school. Completely spastic thoughts, I have to say it was extremely entertaining.

Eventually, she conked out and I tucked her into her light yellow comforter. She snuggled into the familiar sheets, a smile on her face. I sat next to her and gently brushed her hair with my hand, the way she likes me to, and I kissed her forehead. I sighed, leaving the room, the nagging feeling of worry crawling over my skin.

I knew Lyn would be fine, but I just couldn't help but be concerned. Ever since my parents passed, it was more than just the usual big brother worrying about his little sister, I felt responsible for her. I know she isn't my sole responsibility, but sometimes I feel like it. When Lyn's upset, she comes to me, I spend the most time with her, and I've always kept her close…I don't know how to explain it.

"She stayed out?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that medication will keep her out for at least a few hours," I chuckled.

And the meds did keep her out, around midnight the gang made their way home or to wherever they were heading. They slowly drizzled out, and I was nearly asleep on the couch. The whole week had been long and agonizing, I was ready to just crash.

"Come on, Ponyboy, at least get into bed," Soda sighed.

"In a min-," I was broken off with a loud scream coming from down the hall. I didn't freeze like I saw Soda and Darry do, I bolted up and ran to Evelyn's room. She was thrashing in her bed, whimpering. I wrapped by arms securely around her, keeping her from causing herself any more injury.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the matter?!" I asked, bewildered.

I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt, I rubbed her back. "I had a nightmare," she whispered. Soda and Darry knelt next to me on the floor.

"About what?" I encouraged softly, not wanting her to feel like she had to talk about it if she didn't want to.

"Them Socs," she cried.

Grim realization flitted threw me, "They aren't going to hurt you, baby," I whispered, repressing the guilt I'd surely be contemplating later on. "You won't ever see them again, I promise."

"They was drowning you," she whimpered, "a-and I didn't know what t-to do, then you weren't fighting and I knew you were going to d-die but nobody was there to help," she sobbed harder, then groaned as she strained her already sore ribs.

"Calm down, everything is fine. I'm right here," I whispered, looking at Darry and Soda's angered, yet horrified faces. I never did tell them all the details; I just said we got jumped. I never felt like saying more, and they seemed to understand and gave me my space. But now, by the looks on their faces, I could tell I'd be spilling the rest of the story tonight.

As I murmured, hopefully, comforting words to Lyn, I couldn't help but think how bad I wanted to go to sleep. This already extensive, painful week just got impossibly worse, not only is Lyn more shaken than I expected, I was going to have to tell Soda and Darry the whole thing. Last Friday night is the most shameful night of my life. I will never forgive myself for allowing those buffoons to hurt Evelyn, now how am I supposed to hide that when I tell my brothers?

Ugh, like I want to talk about how I feel about all of this. I know Soda will make me spill everything.

Why couldn't I have been the one to get hurt?

I finally got Lyn to settle back into bed. I followed my brothers silently out to the living room. "Please, God, have mercy on me," I whispered. I wasn't ready to deal with this shit right now.

* * *

**POLL, VOTE: **Hey, just wondering, how many of you would read a Dallas centered story? I've been playing with his character in my spare time, and I think that he'll be the center of my next story. All of my stories have focused on Ponyboy mainly, ecept some of my oneshots...I think I'm going to start playing around with some of the flat characters, expand their stories and personalities. I'll probably start that after I finish this or my other story; I don't want to have more than two stories going at once. Of course, this story still has more to go, but I'm curious so go vote please.

I'd love to know your thoughts and feeling, review!!!


	9. Breaking Point

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(PPOV)

* * *

"Pony, I know you don't want to talk, but I need to know what happened," Darry sighed, "I don't want to be taken off guard like I just was."

"They tried to drown you!?" Soda whispered yelled, throwing his hands above his head in exaggeration.

I starred at the two of them, "That's why I was wet," I frowned. They're going to think I'm so weak when I tell them I barely got a good hit in. I tried to fight, I really did, but I didn't do any damage. Lyn was the one who tackled the one Soc right into the water, as she bravely tried to save my ass. No she did save my ass, she distracted the Soc. Then that one bastard threw her or something, honestly, I wasn't too sure, everything is fuzzy after the third dunk into that icy water.

"Start from the beginning," Soda murmured, "Two-Bit told us was happened at the movies and afterwards, but we don't know anything after he left you."

I sat, rubbing my face, "Well, Lyn was dead on her feet until she saw the park, then she wanted to go and play. We weren't late yet, so I decided a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Johnny and I laid back and I kept my eye on her. We just got talking; I've been busy with a lot lately so I wanted to catch up with him. Lyn came over and lay down with us and I don't know we just dropped off," I sighed.

"I really can't believe you fell asleep in the park, weren't you cold?" Darry said in disbelief.

"Lyn was shoved right in the middle of me and Johnny, so no; it was like having a furnace pressed to my side. Anyways, we woke up as the Socs drove by and Johnnycakes and I knew we weren't going to be able to make a break for it. They were drunk, pissed about us hanging out with Cherry and Marcia, Lyn antagonized them by calling them names and spitting on the one kid," I allowed myself a brief grin, "She told them they didn't belong here and called 'em butt faces," I chuckled briefly at my sister's antics.

Soda and Darry shook their heads, "I admire the fact she isn't afraid to speak her mind, but it's going to get her in to trouble," Soda murmured.

"Already does," Darry responded, probably thinking about Lyn cussing earlier.

"Well the Socs jumped us, one went after Lyn and I jumped him. Then there was two going after Johnny and the others dragged me to the fountain. I tried to take them, but there was three of 'em and even though they were drunk, they were bigger," I was sure they could see the shame and guilt on my face, I glanced out the dirty porch window and gazed at the street. "Lyn saw they were drowning me, and I think they might've killed me if she hadn't done anything," I whispered.

I could hear Soda swallow hard. "She ran and tackled one of the Soc into the fountain. The one blonde kid, he threw her into the fountain I think. I'm not sure; I was out of it at that point. All I know after that is when I came to it, Johnny was kneeling over Lyn and I was throwing up and gagging up my lungs," I said shakily.

"I don't think they punched her, I think they threw her or dropped her against something, in order to do that damage. I sure wish they'd fess up to the fuzz, just so I'd know if they feel any guilt or not. I want to kill them," I growled, low in my throat.

"Me too, and if you see them and we're with you, you tell us," Soda agreed. He paused for a second, I could tell he was trying not to yell or something, he looked so mad. Then all of a sudden he hopped up and started pacing, "I can't believe they went that low, they almost killed you and Lyn in one shot! We got to do something about this now, we need-"

"Soda," Darry warned. "Be quiet or you'll wake up Lyn, she needs her rest. Now calm down and sit down, believe me when I say I know how you're feeling, I want to get a hold of them just as bad as you do, little buddy," Darry patted Soda's shoulder as he sat back down.

Soda sighed, "Sorry, I'm just so upset about all of it. I don't understand why they'd go that far, especially against you and Lyn. You're only fourteen, as if that isn't bad enough," Soda huffed, angry, "they went after a little girl," he shook his head, disgusted.

Darry rubbed his eyes, "You don't know what they did exactly to her?"

"No," I answered. "I didn't know up from down at the moment," I said matter of fact.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Soda demanded. "I mean for God's sake, you practically passed out and, swallowed enough water to throw up, maybe you should've been checked out that night."

"I'm fine, and I knew I'd be fine," I frowned.

"Soda's right, Pony, you could've easily gotten pneumonia or a lung infection or something if you still had any water left in your chest," Darry scowled.

"I didn't even think about it!" I exploded. "Sorry, I was thinking about, Lyn. I felt fine so I never thought twice about it, I didn't think about what would happen from having water in my chest, I just thought about whether or not my little sister was going to die or not," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Pone," Soda began.

"No, just leave me alone. I know I should've said something, you're right, there happy? I don't want to talk anymore, I'm tired, and you're pissing me the hell off."

"Don't talk to us like that," Darry hissed, annoyed. "Now sit down and talk to us like a human being and quit this shit. I understand you've been upset all week, but you've been acting like a spoiled little brat," Darry said hotly.

I just looked at him, not saying anything. This generally worked, me acting like I was listening, but tonight it seemed to just wind Darry up more.

"Now tell me what your problem is, because I am not going to deal with your crappy attitude, it's been a week and it's getting old real fast. And don't try to say that you don't know what I'm talking about, I'm not the only one who noticed your shitty behavior," Darry was cussing more than usual, the stress of everything boiling up. The tension in the room was tangilble.

"Want to know what my problem is? Last Friday shouldn't have happened. Lyn shouldn't have been with me at all. But she fucking was. Soda was supposed to watch her, but he had to go out with Sandy _again_," I spat out. "Every mother fucking day is the same shit, me watching her, me taking care of her, me doing everything for her. I had to clean her room so I could go out, how unfair is that? I'm stuck with her every day except Sunday, I can't even talk to Johnny without her coming in and commenting on something and I'm sick of all of it. Why am I stuck with her even when I go out with the gang? She shouldn't have been with me; she should've been here with someone, hell maybe I should've stayed home with her! Then, she wouldn't even have been hurt in the first place!" I practically yelled, though I was still conscious of my sleeping sister. I was so angry that I felt tears in my eyes.

I was sick of watching her all the time. I was sick of her following me. I wanted to go out with my friends, I wanted time to myself. Call me selfish, but I was past caring. I felt drained all the time, I felt like I was thirty instead of fourteen. Darry thinks he's the only one trying to feel out new responsibilities, hell no. I was practically raising my sister and doing a suck ass job at. For God's sakes, she was in the hospital for a week 'cause of me.

Darry looked at me wearily, not expecting my outburst and Soda looked sad. I felt like a complete jackass by now, not only was I being a selfish, pathetic kid, but I made Soda and Darry feel bad too.

I rubbed my face, "Forget I said anything," I turned towards my room, not wanting to see either of my brothers.

"Pony," Soda pleaded, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize how much time you were spending with her."

"I'm being stupid, Soda, plus you have work and stuff so whatever, there isn't anything to do about it. I'm just complaining and taking it out on you guys," I frowned.

Darry sighed, "I know we expect a lot out of you, Pone. Believe me, I've noticed and I don't like," Darry walked up behind me and Soda. "And I'm sorry about it, but there isn't anything I can do, I'm working and-"

"Darry, shut up. I know you're working, both of you. You already watch her on the only day you got off so just stop," I sighed. "I know you guys do a lot, it's just sometimes I'm overwhelmed. She looks up to me a lot more now, and I feel like I'm supposed to guide her and stuff and I'm sucking at it. I got her landed in the hospital for a week, I can't be doing that good of a job," I said, choked up with tears in my eyes.

Soda was silent, "I could help a lot more than I do, I go out a lot with Sandy and Steve and I leave you with Lyn. It ain't fair that I'm going out all the time and you have to watch her, I never realized it bothered you," he whispered.

"It doesn't most of the time. It just does on days like last Friday. I just wanted to go to the movies and I had to make sure she didn't get lost, make sure she didn't hear Dallas dirty talking to some girls, then the Socs and everything else," I shook my head. "I just want to go out with my friends sometimes, that's all."

Darry sighed softly, "We're not going to solve all this tonight. I'm so tired I can't see straight anymore and I know you two are just a worn out as me. Let's go to bed and we'll discuss this more later on," he ruffled my hair, "We'll find a way to give you some more time to yourself, Pony. I'm sorry you got thrown into this babysitting thing, but…"

"I know, Dar," I murmured, my anger deflated, leaving me feeling sorry for myself. I'm so pitiable.

Soda hugged me and started dragging me off to bed.

Even with all of that off my chest, I still didn't feel much better. I still felt guilty, I still was worrying about Lyn, I still was pissed off at those Socs, and I was still going to have to babysit all the time, there is no way around it.

So, what did tonight solve? Nothing.

I couldn't even answer the question Soda and Darry were looking for: how did Lyn get hurt as bad as she did? I was too out of it, the only people who know are her and Johnny. I haven't talked to Johnny about anything, there just hasn't been time. Everything was moving too fast…I need some time to catch my breath.

* * *

Well, it seems Lyn isn't the only one who is going to have some issues to sort out. Pony's really feeling the pressure of going from teenager with no care in the world, to trying to be a parental figure for his sister.

I still have my poll up, so go check that out if you haven't already.

I'd love to know your opinions, please review! They make my day.


	10. Lock Down

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(PPOV)

* * *

"Finally, you're ready, let's go," I said, grabbing Lyn's hand and my wallet.

"What do you mean 'let's go?'" She stalled, tugging me back.

"I have to go to the store and pick some stuff up. You heard Darry this morning, I got to get everything on this list and nothing more, nothing less, so please don't try to persuade me to get you anything else, I'd prefer to keep my head. Now come on," I sighed in exasperation, the last thing I wanted was to spend my afternoon grocery shopping.

I was so tired after last night. Of course, after the conversation with my brothers I wasn't able to get to sleep. All I could think about was what I could've done differently that night, and how disappointing I must be to my parents. I always promised my Mom that I'd look after Lyn, but it's proving to me more difficult than I thought it'd be.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lyn nearly shouted at me, efficiently stopping me digging her feet into the floor.

I stopped and stared at her in disbelief, "Lyn, this isn't the time for games, now please, I'm too tired for this," I grumbled, low on patience.

_Not her fault, not her fault, patience, Ponyboy…great now I'm talking to myself._

"I am NOT going out there," Lyn said, sternly, ripping out of my grip and running towards her room.

Three words: What the hell?

"Lyn! Come on, please let's just get this over and we can come right back!" I yelled after her, jogging after her. She slammed the door into my face, causing my annoyance to spike. I twisted the knob to find it locked.

"This isn't funny, open up now," I demanded, in my don't-give-me-shit tone.

"Leave me here, I'm not going," Lyn's voice was muffled by the wooden door between us.

"I'm not leaving you here, now get your butt out here before I drag you out myself," I growled, jiggling the knob in frustration. She didn't even answer me, "Lyn! I'm not kidding!" I banged my palm against her door.

"Neither am I!" She screamed back.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. After taking a few deep breaths, I decided to take a different approach. "I'll buy you chocolate ice cream, if you open the door, come to the store, and act like a good girl," I bargained. Yeah, I know, you're not supposed to bribe kids, but I didn't want to deal with this right now. I waited, but didn't get an answer.

"Lyn, please," I murmured, softly. "Let's just get the errands done for Darry; don't you want to help him?" I know that was going low, she'd do anything to help anyone of us. I try not to pull this card out, but I was desperate and didn't feel like sitting here and waiting for her to come to her senses.

Still no answer, I shifted uncomfortably as I crouched in front of her door. "Lyn," I pleaded.

Nothing. I stood up and shook my head. What the hell do I have to do? Can nothing go right? I stalked out the front door and went around back to her window. The curtains and blinds were closed, so she couldn't see me out here. I pushed up on the window and cursed loudly when I realized it was locked.

"Come the fuck on," I hissed to myself. What do I do now? I could find a screw driver and take knob off and get in that way. I doubted that was a good idea, it seemed like a bigger pain in the ass than it was worth, but at the same time I didn't feel like dealing with Darry's wrath later on when we didn't have anything for dinner.

I headed back inside and leaned against the door, "Evelyn Curtis, you listen to me right now and open this door or I swear you won't see one of those dolls for the rest of your life," I threatened.

"I will not leave this house!" She screamed at me. "And you can't make me either!"

"Why won't you leave?" I asked. She was silent once more. Why is she loud when I want her to shut up and quiet when I want her to talk? Girls are impossible.

But now, I was started to get a little nervous on top of the annoyance. This was strange behavior for Lyn. I'm not saying she's never thrown a temper tantrum before, because she has. Hell, they're infamous around here, but she never locked herself in her room and didn't come out.

Not knowing what to do, I went to the phone to call Soda. "DX, how can I help you?" Mr. Robinson, the manager of the DX and Soda's boss, drawled.

"Hello, Mr. Robinson, I was wondering if I could speak to Sodapop."

"And this is?"

"Ponyboy, his brother, sir," I responded.

"Hold on, son." I could hear shuffling and yelling in the background. I sighed, impatiently.

"Hello?" I could hear the laughter in Soda's voice.

"Soda, it's Pone, I need you to come home and talk to Lyn," I sat down in the chair next to the phone and rubbed my head, feeling the onset of a headache.

"What do you mean I need to talk to her? What's the matter?" Soda asked, confused, usually it was him asking me to talk her into something.

"She locked herself into her room and won't come out. She refuses to leave the house so I can get those errands done for Darry; I've been doing everything I can for the last hour to get her to come out. All I've gotten is a headache," I groaned.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Soda sighed.

"Thanks, even if you can't get her to come out, will you stay here with her so I can get that stuff Darry wanted me to get…Soda, I'm worried, this ain't like her," I mumbled.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing. I'll try to get there soon; I'm not supposed to get off until three, though…"

"I'll just wait, not much else I can do. I'll keep trying to get her to talk to me, she isn't even acknowledging me anymore, I don't know what else to do," I confessed.

"I don't know either," Soda sounded worried.

We were both silent for a moment, "Just get here right after work."

"I will, call me if you need me, alright?"

"Yeah, talk to you soon, Soda." I hung up, debating my next move.

I found a piece of thin card board and a screwdriver, and decided to see if I could jimmy the lock myself. I had only done it once before and even then it'd taken me a good while. That day had been long and frustration since I wasn't very good at breaking and entering, when I asked Dallas why I would need to know this, he merely responded with 'you never know where you'll find yourself, Pone.'

If this works, I swear I'll have to thank Dallas somehow. I fumbled with the lock but eventually I heard the best sound in the whole world: a soft _click_. "Yes!" I hissed, pushing the door open. Lyn was on her bed brushing the red hair on a china doll that used to be my Mom's.

I was already to give her a piece of my mind, until I saw the tear tracks running down her face. She didn't look up at me, just sighed shakily. She sure knew how to pick the day to have a breakdown.

"Lyn," I sighed, walking over to her and hugging her. She burrowed into my shoulder and started sobbing and chanting not to make her leave the house. I was momentarily flabbergasted, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I won't make you leave, but will you tell me why you don't want to leave?"

She pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes full of fear, "They might be out there somewhere," she whimpered.

Everything clicked into place and I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. God, how could I've been so oblivious? I was too caught up in my own shit, again. Evelyn was scared of the Socs; scared they'd come back and hurt her. "They're not going to hurt you again," I murmured.

"They might hurt you though, or Johnny," she bawled.

"They won't in broad daylight," I told her, even though that was somewhat of a lie. They just might be big enough assholes to jump us in daylight on our side of town, but I don't think they'd jump Lyn again after last time…at least I really hope they aren't low enough to do that again, it's becoming evident that they've done enough damage already.

"I still don't want to go outside, at least not without Dally _and _Darry," she said with conviction. I felt a sting to my heart, she felt like I couldn't keep her safe and I'd be damned if I said that didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," I kissed the crown of her head.

"I already told you, it wasn't you or Johnny's fault," she choked out.

"I still should've protected you better," before she could say anything I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Honey, you can't let them scare you into staying in the house forever. You still have to go to school, and if you didn't go outside, how would you ever go get ice cream, see Soda at the DX, or go to your friends' house," I murmured, gently.

Lyn bite her lip nervously, fiddling with the frayed edge of her shirt. Thankfully, the tears had stopped, but her eyes were still puffy and red. "But, I'm scared," she looked at me with a torn expression.

I kissed her forehead again, "Don't worry, darling, we'll take it one step at a time. If you want Darry and Dally with you when you go outside, I'm sure they'll come with you until you realize there isn't anything to be scared about."

Evelyn looked doubtful still, wringing her hands together. If there are two things Lyn shares with me and my brother, it's our temper and, unfortunately, stubbornness.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought…God, I need an aspirin.

* * *

Aw, poor Lyn is really suffering. Please, please review!!


	11. Face the Music

*I don't own The Outsiders.

(PPOV)

* * *

Lyn scowled as Darry went on and on about how it was irresponsible to lock herself into her room and make us worry like that. I had to snort when he pulled that card out of his stack, he didn't even know that she'd done anything until he got home.

"Darry, shut up," I sneered a little bit. "She was scared and I was being less than attentive at the moment, so back off. She did what she felt like she had to do, to keep herself safe," I sighed. "Lyn go play with you toys or something, I need to talk to Darry and Soda," she shot me a thankful look and ran off before Darry could say anything.

Darry scowled at me, "What do you need to talk to us about? Just because she didn't want to do something, doesn't mean she can act the way she did today. You said it yourself the other night, we do everything for her. She's going to get spoiled, if she isn't already…"

"Darry, she was scared that the Socs would find us and hurt us, that's why she didn't want to go out to the store. She's afraid someone's going to get hurt again. No, actually, she's freaking terrified. When I got into her room, she didn't even look my way, she sat there with tear marks on her face, cradling Mom's old doll. Then, I went to her side and she just sobbed, saying how she won't go outside without you and Dallas at her side," I frowned; all this worrying cannot be good for anyone.

Soda and Darry were just as upset about this information as I was. Darry muttered, "I knew something like this might happened, I just hoped it wouldn't…Do you think if me and Dally go outside with her and she sees nothing is going to happen, then maybe she'll get over this?" He asked me, looking older than any twenty year old should.

"That's what I said to her, she just has to go out and see nothing would happen," I glanced down at my feet, ashamed to know that part of this was my fault.

Soda murmured softly, "It ain't your fault the Socs beat y'all up," he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help how I feel," I whispered. "I just keep thinking about all the 'what if's'. That whole night I was thinking that I shouldn't be bringing her out into town on a Friday night. I know how rough it can get, yet I still did and she got hurt because of it. Then again, without her, I might be dead right now, so I don't know how to feel about all of it," I swallowed hard.

Darry made me look at him by grabbing my chin, "Soda's right, Pone, you can't blame yourself for that one. You may have accidently fallen asleep, but Lyn getting hurt was all the Socs' fault. They were out of their territory and out of line, way out of line, so don't do this guilt trip on yourself."

I nodded, it didn't get rid of my feeling completely, but it made me feel a little better knowing that my brothers didn't think it was my fault.

Soda suddenly grinned, "Well, we're going to get them back anyway. The rumble has been called, Friday night! Woo!!!!" Soda jumped up and down excitedly. Friday, rumbles are always on Fridays because it gives you the whole weekend to recover and celebrate.

I smiled, back, "Let's put those bastards in their place."

Darry and Soda looked slightly taken aback by my aggressiveness, but then full out grinned in agreement. There was no fucking way I was going to let those Socs get to me, and they weren't going to get away with hurting my baby sister. I was sick of them, and they needed to learn that money isn't always going to help you, that you have to rely on yourself sometimes and not your Daddy's credit cards and flashy cars. It'll be a hard lesson for them to learn, but I'm more than willing to do what it takes to show them what life is really like.

I drew in a deep breath, "Get Dally over here and we'll try to knock some sense into Lyn," I said to Darry. Then I added, "I cannot wait for Friday, I'm going to kick those mother fuckers into next century," I bounced off, in a very Soda like fashion, to Lyn's room. I was going to tell her we're going to get ice cream and Dally, Darry, Soda, and I would be with her the whole time. With a bit of luck, we can avoid another break down.

XXX

"I don't want to," she whined pitifully.

Dally sighed in aggravation, not use to dealing with Lyn when she was like this. I could tell he was trying to be nice since he understood she was scared because of the Socs, but he had a limited pool of patience…actually it's more like a puddle or raindrop.

"Lyn, you got Darry and Dally next to you and we're going to the DX to meet up with everyone else. Would any of them let you get hurt? Do you really think Darry and Dallas can't take the Socs down single handedly?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully, and surprised all of us by saying, "Wish I could do that. I hate them! They threw me around like a toy and I couldn't do anything about it, how do you know they won't get me again when you aren't around?" She pouted, angry tears starting to swim in her eyes.

"Because, I hope they ain't that stupid," I leaned down to her level. "And considering how you kicked butt that night, I'm sure you'll be able to take anyone down in a couple years," I patted her on the head as I stood up. "Now come on, I promise they won't try to get you when one of us ain't with you, they don't have a reason to."

"Yeah, they do! I pushed Blondie into the fountain, kicked him, and I bit him," she wailed, stubbornly.

"Way to go, kid," Dallas grinned. Darry and Soda smirked proudly as well.

"I feel bad for whomever you date," I sighed.

"Ew, Pony," she crinkled her nose in distaste.

_She says that now_, I thought to myself.

Dally groaned, obviously finished with all of this, "Lyn, now you listen to me, Friday we got that big rumble against them Socs and I swear they won't ever think about touching you again. So until then, I will personally escort you wherever you got to go. Will that work for you?" He said the last part sarcastically. To say I was surprised by Dally's offer was putting it lightly; he wasn't of the babysitting type. I know he cares about Lyn, but I didn't know he cared enough to do something like this.

Lyn thought over his proposition and smiled, sticking her hand out to shake she said, "I agree, and I won't tell your girlfriend you'd rather spend time with me either." That happened one time when Lyn, Dallas, and I were out on the strip and Sylvia came up to us. To say the least, Lyn decided she didn't like her, that Dallas deserved better, and that he could do better. So, she told Sylvia that Dally liked her better and that she should run along. Good thing Lyn is only a kid, because as pretty as Sylvia is, she has very catty ways about her.

Dallas snorted, "Me and that bitch are done."

I sighed and Darry wacked Dallas, telling him not to speak like that in front of her. This just caused Lyn to giggle. We are obviously doing something wrong if she laughs at two rough looking guys, like Dar and Dal, who seem like they want to fight.

"Can we go now," I interrupted abruptly.

I swear Lyn's face was a few shades paler than it had been in the house. She had a death grip on Darry's hand, and I was afraid she might actually get sick. I understand why she's scared, and how she got to the conclusions she did, but I was feeling a bit incredulous about how deep this fear was rooted. I even saw Dallas watching her wearily.

"See it ain't that bad, now is it?" I said lightly, hoping to ease her distress some.

She swallowed and didn't say anything in response, just looked around her like something, or more accurately somebody, was about to pop up in her face.

"Kid, you don't have nothing to be afraid of," Dallas said roughly, rolling his eyes. He shocked me yet again when he picked her up, "You've gone to the DX this way hundreds of times, even once without anyone, why are you scared now?"

"Because them Socs," she whimpered back.

"They're not going to do anything to you," Dallas grumbled, annoyed with her stubbornness and failure to see our points. I doubt the Socs would ever feel like they had to go after a little kid again, it doesn't exactly help their reputations any. Also, there ain't no reason why'd they'd be over on this side in broad daylight, out in the open. Fuzz run by on this road too much, nobody gets jumped here, but it's going in one ear and out the other with Lyn.

Dallas muttered under his breath and put her down less than gentle, but I guess that's as nice as Dally's going to get. Lyn sighed, knowing she made Dally annoyed, and grabbed Darry's hand again. "I don't understand why they came after us in the first place," she whispered so softly, I almost missed it.

"They were Cherry and Marcia's boyfriends and they didn't like Johnny and me hanging out with their girls," I explained.

Anger sparked, yet again, in her expression, "Well when did they become their Daddy's?" she huffed. "Like, it's their choice who they hand out with, what a bunch of controlling bigheads."

"Yeah, pretty much," Soda agreed. "That ain't how you treat a lady."

"I wouldn't let anyone treat me like that; I'd dump them faster than a hot potato. Telling me what to do," she grumbled to herself.

"Good girl," Darry snickered softly to himself. I could guess what he's thinking, anyone- friend, boyfriend, us-has their hands full with Lyn.

By the time we saw the DX, Lyn seemed to be relaxing a bit, but still glanced around every few minutes. She tensed a lot when she saw a blue mustang roll by, and I think I might've a little bit to because I saw Dallas, Dar, and Soda watching the two of us scan the car to see who was in it. I didn't know the Socs in it, and it kept going on by, so I forced myself to relax for Lyn's sake.

I got Lyn ice cream for facing her fears and Soda told her that she was brave and how impressed he was that she didn't cry or anything. Of course, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny asked what was going on and we filled them in. They too joined into congratulating her for coming out with us, and Two-Bit told her how happy he was to be graced with her presence. She ate all the attention up and beamed at us in return.

Evelyn would be okay, and I'll be better than ever when we Greasers win that rumble Friday night.

* * *

I think I'm going to try to wrap this story up soon...

Anyone still out there???? Please review.


	12. Rumble Time

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

**Warning: cursing and violence.**

I published a couple of one-shots that you should go check out, one is a misc. story, but the other is a Dallas one-shot.

"Absolute Zero"

"_Their survival keeps me bound, but their apocalypse sets me free, which do I choose?" The controller of time loses her soulmate, she debates whether she can move on or not. The problem with that is, if she goes so does the rest of the world._

"Happy Birthday"

_It's Dallas' birthday, how does he spend it? _

Touches on why Dallas stayed in Tulsa, instead of going back to NY. I actually am really proud of this story because, Dallas is a difficult character to write, and because I tried to use '60's slang and I think I did a good job with it. So please check it out.

(PPOV)

* * *

We stood on our side of the lot; I'm not sure how we know what side is whose. It's always been Greasers on this side and the Socs on the other, ever since I can remember. I wonder who started all of these little traditions. I wonder if they knew what shit they've caused over the years, if they'd regret it.

Who started Greaser and Soc rivalry, did it start with two kids, one rich and the other poor? Was it a gang thing, East against West, and eventually poverty came the East side as the West continued to prosper?

I shuffled from foot to foot and realized I wasn't going to find the answers to these questions here. All I know is the rivalry has always been there. I don't if I'll find any answers to these questions, but I can try. Maybe I'll be able to find a book about the history of Tulsa's crime or something. I don't know, and I really shouldn't be thinking about this when I'm about to be in a rumble.

But, should I be pissed at the Socs who hurt my sister, or to the people who started the whole rift in the first place? No, I should be mad at the Socs who hurt Lyn, rivalry or not, you don't hurt a little defenseless girl.

I tensed up as the adrenaline hit my system, the Socs had arrived. They were decked out in their usual fashion, madras and mustangs. I couldn't help but find it amusing that some of them came wearing button down shirts and white pants, what did they think? This ain't a dance.

I immediately spotted a few of the Socs that had jumped Johnny, Evelyn, and I. I edged closer to Johnny, "We're going after them," I said, low in his ear. I didn't want the gang to hear us; this was our fight, our battle. Johnny and I were going to take care of those bastards.

I was going to teach them not to mess with me. They are going to regret ever laying a hand on Evelyn, especially the toe headed Soc. I could see his fucking cocky ass smirk from here; I was going to make it so he couldn't move his face.

Johnny glanced my way, "They want to help us out too, the gang is just as pissed as us," Johnny mumbled back.

I shook my head no, "This is our fight Johnny, even if you don't see it that way, I do. If you don't want to go after them again, then don't, but I am. They almost killed me and my sister; I can't go into this and not take a swing at them. It 's all their freaking faults." I cracked my knuckles.

Johnny glanced at me and offered a half smile, "Let's kick their asses." I couldn't help but grin back at Johnny. He hates fighting, but this time it's different, we're defending Lyn this time, we're defending Greasy gals around the city. If we let the Socs get away with hurting one of our girls, even if she is a kid, there are Socs who will try to take it even farther with some other girl and it's just not cool.

Darry was starting the rumble. Usually Dallas or Tim would start, but this time it was personal and Darry is downright scary when he pissed off. And he wasn't just pissed off tonight, he was livid, making for one terrifying, angry, Greaser.

I was damn proud of my brother at that moment.

Darry took the first swing and after that it was chaos. I dodged my way through making my way towards the jackass who caused me so many problems. He was going after some other Grease that I've only seen here and there. I threw a punch square into the side of his face, breaking the skin on my knuckles. Sure it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt from making the Soc stumble back.

"Back for more? Dogs learn to stay away from things that hurt them, how long will it take the Grease to learn the same thing?" He taunted.

I smirked, but didn't say anything, just swung again. We cussed each other out and fought with everything we had. He was bigger than me and Johnny was handling his own fight with some brown haired Soc from that night, so I was on my own.

For a moment, I flashed back to seeing this Soc's face looming over mine as I struggle to breath. The falter allowed him ample time to punch me in the gut.

_Shit, focus!_

The other Socs began to run but Blondie didn't. Honestly, I was fine with that. I was going to fucking kill him. I was pissed that he made me lose my focus; I hated him because he almost murdered my sister, and I wanted nothing more than to prove not only to him, but everyone else, that I could beat him. Despite all those other reasons, there was still a pride thing, I felt like I had to beat him.

One of the Socs dragged him back and I felt a rough hand grab me, Dally yanking me back. I cussed at him and told him to let me go, but he silenced me with a look.

"What the fuck did you do that for? That was the fucker who almost killed Lyn and me!" I yelled.

Johnny looked pissed and I realized Darry had a grip on his shoulder. The two of us shared a look; we wanted to finish this once and for all. Johnny may not like fighting, and I don't really like it much myself, but we were still both angry as hell.

I yanked out of Dallas' hold and reached up to whip my nose. A small bit of blood came from it, but nothing serious. It wasn't even a bad nose bleed. My knuckles on the other hand, if they didn't stop bleeding, might need stitches. The cut had dirt in it too, stinging something awful. I realized that one of my teeth got knocked loose, so I went ahead and pulled it right there. Luckily, it was one I had to lose anyway.

Darry glanced at the tooth I lost and raised an eyebrow, his silent way of asking if I was alright, "Last baby tooth," I shrugged.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were laughing up a storm, hooting, and hollering.

"Everyone okay? No one's about to keel over, right?" Darry asked.

We glanced around at one another. None of us looked especially great at the moment, but none of us were hospital material either. We headed back towards our house, but I wasn't in the mood to join in with the celebrating. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy that we won, but I still don't feel like I can say I won against the Socs who started the whole thing.

I guess I got to be happy with what I got.

Lyn was staying over at a friend's house tonight. Some girl, Elizabeth or something, asked her to sleep over. How convenient was that? I was worried that if we couldn't find a babysitter, I'd end up out of the rumble to watch Lyn. God, that would've been horrible, sitting here while everyone else got to fight.

Soda wouldn't sit still once we got inside. He was bouncing to and fro, all hyped up after the fight. "Golly that was a good one! Eh, Stevie? We creamed their asses; they ran like chickens without their heads!"

I dabbed at my knuckles with a napkin. Johnny was nursing a bloody nose. The others had various cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad. "Let me see your hand," Darry grabbed my arm before I could say anything.

_Ass. _I thought moodily.

"I think you may need a couple stitches," Darry sighed.

"Then stitch it," I retorted. Darry gave me a dirty look, but didn't say anything. He just pulled out the disinfectant, or as I call it, bottle of cusses. No matter who uses it, they always curse something awful due to the sting.

I really hate getting stitches.

Sure enough, I cussed loudly as Darry put the freaking stuff on the cut. He stitched it up quickly and efficiently as I listened to the others brag about their fighting skills and how they took down every Socs they went after.

If they were as great as they claimed, none of them would be bruised or cut up, but I didn't point that out. No reason to burst their happy bubbles of idiocy. Sometimes it bothered me that they got so cocky after a fight. It could get them hurt if they let it go to their heads. Then again, Dallas never lost a fight and still brags so maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Pone, you held yourself pretty well," Soda grinned.

I glanced at him and smiled a little, shrugging, "I reckon I did."

Soda laughed, "You were so pissed off, I wasn't surprised to see you fight like you did. You were looking forward to this one."

"Just 'cause those bastards are getting to arrogant and went too far. Someone has to put them in their places," I commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I just wonder how long the Socs will keep to their side of the tracks.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. I just had the week from hell and probably would've killed someone in the rumble due to the mood I was in. We had three snowdays in a row last week, so teachers thought they could make up the work within a day.

Please check out my other stories and reveiw. This fic is coming to a close soon.


	13. Guiding Hand

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

_Warning: Cursing, explanation next line._

(Dallas' POV)

* * *

Darry was making up the hours he lost on Friday night. Usually he'd have been working on Friday night so he can have Sunday off, but due to the rumble, he took off and has to work today. That sure was one hell of a fight. Everyone kicked ass and I was damn proud of it.

Those cock suckers might be able to say they got more money and a better house and a better car and, I'm sure you get the point, but at least we Greasers can say WE KICK YOUR FUCKING ASSES, BITCHES!

I still can't believe Darry and I had to pull Johnny and Ponyboy, of all fucking Greasers, off of them Socs. I never saw that look in either of their eyes. I might not be the type of guy who talks about feelings and notices when someone is upset over something stupid, but I'm not blind. Those two were pissed and hell bent on kicking those guys' asses.

Let me tell you, they did damage. I didn't know Johnnycakes was capable of the fight that he gave Friday. Ponyboy, however, always did have that temper. No matter how quiet that kid is, I noticed the flash in his eyes that he gets when someone rubs him the wrong way-kind of like an angry colt or something.

I don't know if anyone else notices the kids temper, but years in New York taught me to be wary of someone else's temper, even if I got one to match. Not like the kid would ever best me in a fight though, that thought is laughable.

Plus, I ain't surprised by Pone's reaction because the bastards almost killed Lyn. Ponyboy is over protective, just like his brothers, and I know Pony wanted to get back at them Socs for hurting her. Also, I might be imaging this, but I think he felt like he had to prove that he could beat them. That makes some sense since it ain't like he's out fighting all the time, he never really had to fight with the gang (mostly his brothers) watching him and making sure he don't get beaten up.

However, I would never cross a Curtis, everyone knows that you don't cross a Curtis and expect to get nothing in return.

Hell, even Lyn will give you an earful if you piss her off. She sure has a smart ass way about her, which brings me to my current predicament-babysitting a grumpy ass kid.

Dallas fucking Winston got talked into babysitting. I don't know how it happened, I think I was still a little buzzed from last night when I came over this morning, but for whatever reason, Lyn's brothers were busy and able to talk me into this.

Nobody mentioned the fucking attitude problem she has when you wake her up. She screamed at me to get out of her room, loud enough that I thought that someone would call the fuzz and sick 'em on my ass.

I was now trying to tune her out, but it just wasn't working. I swear to God that kids have a way of amplifying their whining to the point where you can't ignore them. It's impossible to ignore that whiney tone Lyn has, she sounds like a fucked up, weird ass dog.

Do you want to die? That's what will happen if you lock her up in the attic. Her brothers will torture you to death and bring you back to kill you again if you make her unhappy, so if you lock her up somewhere, they will bring the fire from hell to earth to watch it consume you _slowly._

"Will you shut up!" I exclaimed.

"B-but, my side hurts and I'm hunnnngry," Evelyn pouted at me.

I glared at her, "Then get yourself some cereal, and I don't know what to do about your side. Can you even take aspirin?" Can kids take aspirin? Don't they OD on it real easily or does it make them throw up or something?

"Children's aspiring," she said in that annoying know it all voice she gets when she gets something you don't.

"So go and get it, you got legs," I said impatiently. Maybe I agreed to this because I thought I'd be able to watch some free TV, but that was obviously not happening. No wonder why Pony thanked me a hundred times for watching her! This was fucking aggravating.

"I can't reach the top shelf in the bathroom cabinet and I can't reach the cereal on the top of the fridge," Lyn huffed, scowling.

Begrudgingly, I got out of the recliner and headed into the kitchen. No way was I going to do everything for her, so I grabbed the cereal, and a bowl, placing them on the table, "There you go, squirt. I'll get you the damn medicine, but you can have it after you eat."

Them Curtis' sure did spoil her, I thought in annoyed amusement as she stomped to the fridge to get the milk. I decided to be nice and grabbed the almost full gallon of milk from her, setting it on the table along with the other stuff. "Now, poor the cereal into the bowl…good girl!" I said sarcastically, almost adding in a pat on the head. "Now what do you do?"

"Add milk," she grumbled, giving me a weird look.

"That's right," I opened the milk and poured it for her, quickly shoving it back into the ice box. Without me having to tell her, she stalked over to a draw and plucked out a spoon.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way towards the bathroom, I decided that babysitting on my own would never happen again. I'd babysat with Two-Bit before, but it was interesting since he did all the work and provided some entertainment. I scanned the different medicines until I saw a red one with a child on the front.

Lyn was on her tiptoes, placing her now empty bowl in the sink. "You still want this?"

She looked at the aspirin and nodded. I grimaced as I poured the thick liquid into a measuring cup thing that came with the bottle. I handed and over and she gulped it down without a problem. Personally, I think a pill is a lot easier, you just swallow it, doesn't even taste like anything.

We stared at one another for a moment. "You see how you just made your own breakfast like that," I said.

Lyn cocked to her head to the side, curious.

"Well maybe you should do that more often. Your brothers do a lot for you. What's this shit I hear about Ponyboy cleaning your room? You should be able to do that yourself, you're nine years old. I was practically living on my own when I was nine."

"I don't like cleaning my room," she stated.

"Who the hell does? Do you think Soda and Darry like working? Do you think Darry likes cleaning, or Ponyboy likes cleaning not only his room but yours too, or how about when Soda cooks for you? Don't you think they'd rather be doing something else?"

Saying this stuff to her might come and bite me in the ass later on, but too bad. She was becoming a little spoiled brat and I didn't like it. Her brothers do everything; the least she can do is clean her own fucking room. The fact Dar ain't making her is fucking crap. I think she did more chores around the house when her parents were alive than she does now.

"Yeah, but they don't ask me," she said, wrinkling her nose.

I knew for a fact that Pony asked her to clean her room and she didn't, but whatever. "So what? You're a family; you're supposed to help one another out. That's one of the reasons I'm watching you right now, your brothers needed my help and wanted me to watch you, so being a buddy, here I am," I explained.

I watched Lyn's expression as she thought it over, "So you think I should do stuff?"

I rolled my eyes, "You ain't stupid, so quit acting like it. I'm saying that you should clean your own room, and if your brothers are running late or stressed out about something, get your own food, that's what I'm telling you. It would make things easier for them."

She nodded slowly, "I hear ya."

_XXXX (next day, still Dallas POV)_

I grinned a little to myself as Lyn filled four bowls up with cereal.

Darry, Soda, and Pony fucking beamed in response.

* * *

Super late update, I'm sorry. I don't usually pull this sort of thing, but my work load has been rediculous!

Excuse typos and please review.


	14. It's All About Family

*I don't own _The Outsiders._

(PPOV)

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Everything has healed beautifully, Evelyn is a very lucky girl," the Doctor commented to Darry. Today was the final doctor appointment that Lyn had to check up on the injuries she had obtained that night. I still can't think about those Socs and that night without getting all worked up, so I just pushed it out of my mind.

I was playing with Lyn off to the corner of the room. Lyn was oblivious to the conversation going on between my brothers and the doctor, but I was attuned to it. I really hated how he kept saying how lucky she is. It scares me to think about how close we came to losing her.

I swear to God, if she had died that night, I wouldn't have been able to take it. I love Lyn, she's my little sister, but she just has a way about her that makes things…better. She's kind of like Soda in that way, they both know how to make you smile in spite of yourself, and I just can't picture a world with either of them or, a world without Darry. Especially, now that Mom and Dad are gone, I need my family more than ever.

I try real hard to keep things running smooth in our house. Darry and Soda have been working a lot more to cover the medical bills that have racked up from the stay in the hospital to all the check up visits that we had to bring Lyn to.

Honestly, I think the last few visits were unnecessary, even the doctor said they weren't really needed, but we just wanted to make sure Lyn was alright. Dar, Soda, and I just can't stand when Lyn is hurting in any way, so we were real relieved when she started bouncing around the house per usual.

The action had once annoyed me to no end, but now it just made me smile.

You would think after losing our parents not to long ago, we wouldn't take advantage of what we had: each other. But, we have been forgetting to appreciate the fact that we are together, healthy, _alive._

I'm going to try pretty damn hard to remember what I have, instead of dwelling on what I'm missing in life.

I shouldn't complain over not having time to myself, I should be glad my sister is here and happy.

Though, I know it'll be hard for me to remember that when she's on my whit's end, I guess I just got to try.

I'm not sure what's gotten into Lyn, but she's been acting like an angel lately. She even made breakfast the other morning for all of us. I don't mean she used the stove or anything dangerous like that, but she made us all cereal.

I'd be lying if I said that didn't touch me a bit.

As we left the Doctor's office, I was lost in my thoughts until Evelyn's voice cut through, "Can we go get ice cream? We never get to go anywhere, just the three of us," she looked up at all of us.

Soda and I glanced at Darry automatically, he grinned a little, "Sounds like a good idea to me."

We slowly made our way to the ice cream shop, Darry, Soda, and I switched turns swinging Lyn around. We walked at a leisurely pace and laughed at the stupidest things, and I smiled the whole way.

I love my family, and no matter how difficult they can make my life at times, I've realized I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Well, that's it. I honestly thought this story was going to be less than 10 chapters, looks like I was wrong, :D. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it just as much.

So, I just posted a one-shot, maybe two-shot based off the _Maximum Ride_ series, so if you like those books, go check it out.

Also, I am working on my next project already. I have the first couple chapters roughly written. The story is dedicated to Dallas Winston. Basically, Dallas' past is coming to bite him in the ass. He left some untied ends back in New York, and they're coming back to haunt him, especially since his best buddy from NY shows up. What made Dally, The Dallas Winston? And, what made him move to Tulsa in the first place? Well, all will be discovered if you read my next story. It'll be posted soon, probably over Spring Break. The title is still in the working, though...

Please give me your thoughts on everything, reveiw!


End file.
